Virgin Planet
by The Original Oxymoron
Summary: After being chased by a gigantic Gnosis, the Xenosaga party finds themselves crash landed on an odd primitive planet, where a monster called Sin wreaks havoc and a summoner named Yuna has made it her duty to find peace for her people.
1. Chapter 1: Chase

**Chapter 1:** _Chase_

"KOS-MOS! Activate Hilbert effect!" shouted Shion as she lifted herself from her seat, turning her head to meet eyes with the blue-haired android above her. It was dark. The ES was small, and to make matters worse, a gnosis was now on their tail. It was a surprise attack that no one had expected- this was only supposed to be a quick flight from Second Miltia to the Kukai Foundation. Now Shion just wished they would have taken the Durandal…

"Yes Shion." The android replied in monotone- red eyes beginning to glow. "Shion. For unknown reasons the Hilbert Effect is unable to materialize the gnosis- it is remaining in imaginary number state. If this continues there is a 97.6% chance of defeat." KOS-MOS looked gravely down at Shion. The brunette frowned, green glasses-clad eyes looking down at the controls of their ES. The Gnosis was gaining on them.

"KOS-MOS…" Shion sighed, "maybe you're malfunctioning, I'll call MOMO and see if her Hilbert Effect will…" Shion didn't continue she just punched in the ES Zebulin's number. They weren't to far ahead-they were in danger as well.

"SHION!!" a pink haired girl translucently appeared in front of Shion's wind shield. "Shion… I'm sorry the gnosis is gaining I can feel it…"

"Momo! You know about the gnosis?" Shion, once again lept from her seat in panic. Not a pathetic kind of panic, but the kind a leader gets when defending their people. Shion was more worried about her friends, and the people of the near by Kukai Foundataion than herself at this point.

"Yes Shion. I'm sorry, I tried to activate the Hilbert Effect, but it didn't…" The small girl's face was breaking up, "Shion I don't think this is…" her face was gone.

"Damnit…" Shion said underneath her breath. She didn't like to use language unlike Jr. who took great pride in mouthing obscenities. "JR!" Shion cried, turing back to KOS-MOS. "KOS-MOS, call the ES Asher and warn them about the gnosis. I'll call Jin and see if he's okay, maybe he's at the foundation by now." This was all Jr.'s fault… well not quite. The fact that they were there in the ES was his doing. Jr. was so eager to test the new upgrades to Asher that he wanted to show Gaignun right away. The Elsa was still having work done, and the Durandal would have to come all the way to Second Miltia to pick them up, so at the time it didn't seem like a bad idea. They hadn't counted on _this…_

"Affirmative." Replied KOS-MOS, in her usual cold mechanic manor. Shion put on her best game face and dialed Jin's number into her UMN device.

* * *

"Shit KOS-MOS, what do you mean there's a Gnosis behind us?!" the little red-head growled at the mechanical woman on screen. "How is that possible?! Asher should be able to sense a gnosis within a two-hundred mile radius. Don't tell me that quack professor screwed up our upgrade!"

"Jr. We are requesting your assistance in eliminating the threat. If you do not wish to comply, I am afraid the consequences may be great." replied KOS-MOS, staring blankly into the screen. Jr. gripped at his controls and looked down at his mech partner. The silver-haired boy simply nodded.

"Alright, we're on our way." Jr. groaned, "Hey have you guys heard from Momo or Ziggy?"

"Affirmative. They are headed this way, along with the ES Ruben, in compilation with the current objective. It is safer to stay together."

"Yeah of course…" KOS-MOS was right… it _was _safer to stay in numbers when fighting a gnosis but he couldn't help but worry anytime Momo was involved.

"Jr." Began the silver haired boy below him, translucent aqua eyes looking right up his nose. "Momo will be okay. We'll all be alright, we've been through much worse before." The lips on his tan face curled into a gentle smile. Chaos was always good at calming people.

That small reassurance made Jr. grip his controls, turn around and speed up toward his friends.

* * *

_Click_. _Beep_. Shion set her device on the dashboard. Jin was also on his way, against Shion's will. Shion wanted him to stay safely behind, but he insisted on assisting his sister. _Stubborn. Just stubborn. _Shion thought to herself. The gnosis was advancing. KOS-MOS had been holding it off with Dinah's beams for nearly ten minutes now while she was talking to Jr. Shion thought that all Jin would find when he got here would be a broken Dinah, holding a broken KOS-MOS, and her broken corpse. But she tried not to be pessimistic. After all, who wants to be remembered as a pessimist? With that thought, Shion maneuvered some controls on her dash, and Dinah shot six small missiles at the gnosis, making craters in it's grey, water-like surface. This was to little avail- the "gnosis" seemed to just fill the craters like it was cakewalk.

Something in her gut told her this was no gnosis. She spent years studding the alien race during the early days of the KOS-MOS project. She had never seen or heard of anything like this. The monster was round in shape, and had a liquid-metallic surface. It appeared to change shape at times, one form looking like a sphere, and the other almost like a gigantic fish with spines running vertically along the top and huge fins that were only slightly smaller than the Elsa. The fact that the Hilbert Effect had no effect at all also made Shion come to that conclusion. This was no gnosis. This threat was far worse.

_BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BLAM. _A noise echoed from the far left side of Dinah. Shion turned her head at the familiar sound, and to her delight saw Asher. Thank God! There's hope! Beside Asher was Zebulin, and to Shions right she saw Ruben, Jin and… Allen? They were both visible in the window. Shion assumed that Allen had overheard the conversation and came with Jin out of concern.

"Shion, KOS-MOS," a silver-haired boy came on screen, "listen this gnosis… nothing is working."

"chaos…" Shion shook her head, "chaos we need to take it down! Think of all of those innocent people at the Kukai Foundation. They only now just rebuilt from the last attack. What about Gaignun? Tony, Hammer, Matthews? They'll surely run into it on the way back and-"

"I know Shion, it's just…" and he was gone. In fact everything was gone. She was surrounded by a white, somewhat wrinkled looking light. They were being absorbed by something, by the gnosis- the monster.

"KOS-MOS what's going on?" cried Shion in utter panic. This time it was the bad kind.

"Shion, do not be afraid" the android replied, quite humanly. Her eyes had turned blue and she had a calm serene aura about her. "Do not be afraid. This is not the end." KOS-MOS then closed her eyes, laid back and smiled. Then it was dark.

* * *

Ahhh the first chapter of my first fan fiction. It feels good. =P I know it's long.. I had to find a good stopping point with this one, I hope it was good. I tend to rant a lot in my writings, so tell me if I went on to long. Anyway please, please, pretty, pretty please review! I want to know what I'm doing right and what I'm doing wrong here so I can make this the best it can be.

-- The Original Oxymoron (AKA Jessi Ray)


	2. Chapter 2: Population

**Chapter 2: **_Population_

"_Shion… you need to find yourself Shion…" _whispered an ominous, yet gentle voice in the dark.

"Who-who's there?" she replied, barely hanging on to life. "Am- am I dead?"

"_Shion. Go to Zanarkand. Seek what defines you. Find your way home." _the familiar voice whispered back, Shion recognized it now.

"Go where? What do you mean? Nephilim! I need answers…" Shion ranted in return, weakly. But nothing more was to be heard.

* * *

"Wind speed: fifteen miles per hour. Oxygen: breathable. Safe water source: detected. Soil: affirmed." the humanoid machine scanned, recording a detailed list of factors effecting the land, "Plant resources: detected. Population: detected. Location… Unknown."

Shion began to open her eyes. She was alive, and it appeared Jin, Allen and KOS-MOS were as well. KOS-MOS was still busy caring out her duties and Jin was sorting through the rubble that was left of the ES machines. Allen was carrying buckets filled with water and what appeared to be brightly colored fruits. They were in a beautiful natural atmosphere, given the circumstances. There were rocks, huge rocks with moss and vines growing up them surrounding the whole site. Then there was a roaring waterfall that gracefully flowed into a river, and when Shion looked up she saw an ancient looking bridge. She brought her sandy hand to meet the back of her head, instinctively rubbing it to ease the pain.

"Hey look the chief is up!" hollered a gentle male voice, followed by the sounds of running footsteps on the moist silt. "Chief! Are you alright? We were all so worried about you." He was right in front of her now, more quickly than she could notice. His warm hand landed on her shoulder as he got on his knees to meet her eye-level.

"Yeah Allen, I'm alright, just a bit shaken… I'm glad to see you, Jin and KOS-MOS ok, but where is everyone else?" she muttered, as she pressed the button to turn on her glasses. She was a little shocked when she saw five Allens through the broken glass. It reminded her of the last time she broke her glasses. Allen had stepped on them shortly after escaping Proto Markabah's explosion. Another close call.

A kimono-clad man was now approaching. "Ziggy, Momo, chaos and Jr. went to go see if they can find a town near by, and maybe find out where we are." explained the man, "Shion, you're bleeding and you might have a concussion, let me check your injuries." he was now giving off a hint of concern.

"No Jin. I'm fine," frankly stated Shion, as she began dusting herself off, "as you would say- _it's just a scratch_. Anyway, Allen, what are the damages on KOS-MOS?" KOS-MOS was like a daughter to her, and she took priority over herself any day. If KOS-MOS had any problems, she wanted to fix them right _now. _Besides, the work would take her mind off the current situation.

"Head injuries are nothing to laugh at Shion. Remember I'm a doctor!" Jin was slightly annoyed by her mockery, "now let me get that first aid kit from Ruben and at least patch the cuts." Jin was now running off to the mess that was left of Ruben, green kimono gracefully flowing in complete samurai tradition.

"KOS-MOS is fine, I ran a diagnostic's check as soon as we pulled you from the cargo. She seems to be running normally, not even a chip on her paint." Allen just blinked and smiled, he was always so shy, so _dumbfounded_. "Anyway chief, we should be fine as soon as we find a repairs shop. KOS-MOS _did _detect a population here and the others are out trying to find a nearby town." Yeah that makes sense. MOMO is an observational realian, and of course Jr. and Ziggy would follow her where ever she went, and chaos was wise so they would probably want him along as well. Besides, who knew what was out _there. _It was probably much safer here.

"Alright Shion. Unfortunately, I have no form of nano-technology with me, so we will have to result to naturalistic healing." Jin explained, with a smile as he walk toward her, a blue case in hand. Was he _enjoying _her pain?

* * *

"Man I'm so hungry!" complained the red head, as the group walked down the rigid path, "how long have we been out here anyway?" the others didn't seem to appreciate his complaints, especially not Ziggy. But Ziggy was always grumpy anyway, so he couldn't care less.

"Umm... five hours, and 10 minutes exactly." Momo replied, turning her head to face the side of Jr.'s, "But on the bright side, there should be a town up a head, I'm detecting what seems to be people, and I'm sure one of them will help." Momo was always so optimistic, she always tried to find the good in everything, _everyone_. She even found "good" in Jr.'s brother, Albedo. She told him that even though he did terrible things he still loved Jr., Gaignun and his Kirscwassers, he just didn't know how to "express" it. Yep Momo was miss little sunshine, always finding the good in everything, even being stranded on a strange planet in the dark. But Jr. did appreciate the optimism. Her goodness was a good neutralizer to his recklessness.

"How far ahead?" casually questioned chaos, as he put his hands behind his head- this complimented his stroll well.

"Umm at least another mile… maybe a little more." she replied. Her realian abilities were amazing, but Jr., hoped for less not more.

He tried to match her and chaos' bright attitudes. "Yeah that's not _too _far. It shouldn't be a problem on this clear path." He said, showing a faint smile as he copied chaos' striding pose. But faster was still better. That stomach was getting loud. "Hey… uh.. RACE YOU TO THE END OF THE PATH GUYS!" Jr. shouted. And with a bolt he was off, chaos and Momo, shortly behind.

"Momo! Don't run where I can't see you!" Ziggy attempted to catch up with the younger children.

* * *

When they reached the town, it was dusk. The stars made a hazy blanket across the purple sky and the aroma of dinner-time filled the air. This made Jr. run faster- he won the race of course, and they made it there much faster than expected. Ziggy was still a bit miffed at Jr.'s childishness.

"Jr. you shouldn't-" started the cyborg.

"Hey look! These people live in tents! It's like they're living in early Lost Jerusalem era or something. Don't you think that's a bit weird chaos?" finished the red head, not letting the cyborg start his nagging. He wasn't in a mood for a lecture from Ziggy. Although, he was right to note the strange set-up of the town, village rather. There were two rows of tents, one to the west, and one to the east. The path continued between them, although, it was tiled now- marking the entrance to the village. The path led to a huge ornate building with columns leading up to a giant door, two statues of men with rods on each side. The tents were all in a similar rounded shape, most appeared to be blue or white, it was hard to tell in the purple haze of the hour. Most people appeared to have retired to their tents, but there were some vendors still packing up, and a strange group of people wearing matching yellow pants stood at the apex of the town.

Chaos, ignoring Jr.'s distraction, sauntered forward to greet one of them. He choose the man in the center, who was holding a white playing ball under his right arm. "Hello… I hate to intrude, but I'm a traveler and I was wondering what town this was." chaos was bit nervous. These people looked strange, although, not threatening. The one chaos was trying to contact probably looked the least strange out of the group (although still, plenty strange). He was a medium sized man, tan- but not a natural born tan like chaos, he was a sun-kissed tan. He had bright orange hair that pointed from a blue headband like a roster's tail. His muscles were toned, he looked like an athlete of sorts. His eyes were a soft brown, and his smile was simple and friendly. His appearance was odd, but chaos could tell he posed no danger. "Please if you could… I there are some others in my group a few miles from here. They need help so please…" chaos continued, although he didn't know if these people even spoke the same language.

"Travelah's yah?" the sun kissed man spoke, chaos noted his pronunciation, "You look kinda funny for travelahs." this insulted Jr.- should have asked the vendor, "anyway," he continued, "dis is the isle of Besaid. If you're friends need help, take 'em to the temple. They'll take good care of 'em dare."

"Thank you sir." chaos replied with a nod.

"Nah, don't call me sir, just call me Wakka-" Wakka was about to ask the names of the funny looking travelers but he was interrupted by Jr.'s roaring belly. "Hungry yah? The team and I were about to have some dinnah, you can stay if you'd like."

"That's ok we-" chaos began.

"OHH BOY WE'D LOVE TO. THANKS WAKKA!" finished Jr., interrupting for the second time that night. Wakka may have called him funny looking, but at least he's giving them food!

* * *

And so they're now in Spira! Hazzah! And I've introduced the first FFX character as well. Man Wakka is going to be a pain to type for, but I'll get used to it. Also, just as a note on the timeline, I'm thinking this starts between II and III for Xenosaga and shortly after Tidus arrives for FFX. Tidus and Lulu will be introduced next chapter I think. Anyway review please, and tell your friends. =) The next chapter could be up anytime between tomorrow or next week, or whenever I feel like it.


	3. Chapter 3: Praise Be to Yevon

**Chapter 3: **_Praise Be to Yevon _

Shion was all bandaged up now, thanks to Jin. She had one around her right arm where some glass had cut her on impact, one on her left cheek, and one on the back of her neck. Jin teased her and said she looked like a walking zombie with all of the wrapping- probably a comeback from her teasing earlier.

It was dark now and there were no signs yet of the others. Allen had just finished washing the fruits he had found for dinner when they heard a faint creaking noise from the ancient bridge above them.

"Shion, Jin!" shouted the familiar voice above them, "We found a village not far from here!", it shouted once again. Shion looked up from their rocky alcove to, very faintly, see chaos above her. He was hard to make out for several reasons, the first being that it was dark, the second was that he had to at least be twenty-feet above them, and lastly she was without her seeing glasses. _Note to self- get contacts out of Dinah_.

"Chaos! Chaos can you hear me?" she replied.

"Yeah I'm coming back down. Is everyone alright?"

"Yeah we're ok, how far is the village?" this time Jin was shouting.

"I'll explain everything when I get down there." chaos shouted once more, and started down a long, sturdy-looking row of vines. That must have been the only way back up.

When chaos was about four feet from the bottom, he jumped down with the utmost grace. He smiled at the three people and android before him as he grabbed an orange from Allen's bucket. As he began peeling the sub-tropical fruit, he explained, "We're on a place called Besaid Island. It truly is a… unique place…"

"Besaid Island, I've never heard of it… what planet are we on?" Allen rightfully questioned, a hint of panic and doubt could be heard in his voice.

"There's no way I could be sure, the man we spoke to gave us no name for the planet," chaos continued to explain, taking a piece of the peeled orange and eating it before continuing his sentence, "but it appears to be a rather primitive place. There were no power sources to be seen, and the people lived in tents. The man we talked to also spoke with a strange accent, although those around him said nothing. It would appear that we are on an uncharted planet." chaos shook his head at Allen's expression, he was panicking.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN UNCHARTED? ARE WE GOING TO GET EATEN BY NATIVES AND DIE? AW CHIEF WHAT ARE WE GANNA DO?!" Allen was shaking and sitting on his knees. Shion pitied him, she wanted to panic too, but had enough dignity to keep it in.

"Allen, we'll be alright ok. Besides if we can take care of gnosis, Albedo, U-TIC, and countless rogue robots, we can handle a few natives _if _they try to eat us." Her comforting was half sympathetic, half sarcastic. Something told her these "natives" weren't going to eat them, they were obviously civil enough to speak with chaos in their language. Then again, chaos was pretty mysterious himself and maybe just happened to know theirs from years of experience. Either way, they would have to get some help. They couldn't live in a watery rut forever.

"Allen Ridgely, it is my objective to protect all vector personnel. You may take comfort in the fact that my systems will eliminate all threats to yours and Shion's lives." It was an odd thing for KOS-MOS to say, but it was true none the less. _Whatever is in that village or this forest is no match for KOS-MOS. _That thought made Shion smile with pride. She could tell it made Allen feel a little more confident as well.

* * *

Chaos had left a little while earlier for the crash site, passing on Wakka's dinner offer. Jr., however, never passed the chance for free food, and after all of that walking and running, his Besaid bean and rice dish hit the spot. The food tasted like nothing else Jr. had ever tried. It was spicey and tangy, yet hardy at the same time. The beans in particular gave it flavor, he had never seen them before and thought that they must be native to the island.

They were in a small tent, about seven of them including he and MOMO, Ziggy was outside. There was Wakka, and who he referred to as his "team" and then there was a blonde boy asleep in the simple white bed to the back. Jr. wondered how the hell this ruckus wasn't waking that guy up, but just shrugged it off and enjoyed his Besaidish delicacy.

"So, where you travelah's from?" Wakka obviously wanted to start conversation with his guest, and Jr. gladly answered, hoping for more information.

"Well I'm originally from Miltia, but we all know what happened to that place," Jr. began, Wakka and the team raised an eyebrow at him, "You actually may have heard of me before, I'm Gaignun Kukai Jr. My dad owns the Kukai Foundation and I live either there with him or on the star-ship the Durandal most of the time." everyone in the room, save for Momo and sleeping beauty in the back, was looking at him like he was Albedo. Nevertheless, he continued his explanation. "Anyway, we crashed our ES' here a few hours ago after a gnosis attack and we're trying to find a way off this planet. So if you know where an ES-repair shop is, I'll be happy to pay you for dinner." At that very moment, the blitz ball team and their captain, roared with laughter. Wakka pointed and slapped his knee, and the rest of them mockingly chuckled at Jr.

"Damn it guys! This is not funny! Now shut it right now. Or I'll-" Jr. was absolutely enraged by the alleged mockery and Momo was hiding behind him. Wakka wasn't about to let him finish that sentence, and attempted to lighten his air.

"That's funny yah. Almost betta dan playing for de Zanarkand Abes!" Jr. looked at Wakka about as awkwardly as he had Jr. a moment ago. "Poor fella.", Wakka pointed to sleeping beauty, "Sin got to 'em and now he thinks it was a thousand years ago." he shook his head as if he were morning the dead, "Sin does dat to ya, messes with your memories and makes 'em fuzzy. But he's alive."

Momo was clever enough to catch a key word in Wakka's description. She grabbed the back of Jr.'s coat to prevent him from leaving the tent out of offense. "Wakka," she spoke, "what is Sin? Can you explain a little further, please?" she was so polite, another contrast she had from Jr. Despite this, the team gasped at her question as if it were taboo _not _to know. Wakka raised his hand to stop any comments from the team and stepped forward to answer.

"Sin, is our punishment," he began, "1,000 years ago, dare was a great war between da cities of Zanarkand and Bevelle. De people used machina and destroyed everything. Many people died and da whole world was divided and torn apart. " Wakka folded his arms and looked down pityingly at the two children. "So Yevon, yah, he got tired of it. He sent Sin to punish da people until we atone for our mistakes."

This wasn't quite the explanation Momo had hoped for. She expected to hear about an illness, or a gnosis, or something else. She didn't expect to hear religious philosophy. Jr. didn't know what to make of it either, to him this sounded a bit like the awkward theories people had back home about gnosis punishing people. These were poppycock to him anyway.

"Hmm… I've never heard that story before. What does Sin look like? Is it a monster?" Momo asked, in her usual innocent manor. She had a feeling the reaction would be the same and this was common knowledge among Besaid Islanders.

"Nevah heard of it? You have to be joking yah?" She was right. Momo and Jr. both nodded no, not knowing what to say, so Wakka replied for them. "Hmm maybe Sin got to ya too. You know dat man in da bed ova dare? He your friend?" they nodded no again, perfectly in sync this time. "Well, dat's da only explanation I can think of. It's another miracle. Praise be to Yevon." Wakka and his team made an odd motion with their hands. They stretched, one knee bent out, and bowed, making an oval shape with their hands as they finished. This looked like some sort of native prayer or symbol, so Momo replied back via mimicry. Jr., however, didn't pick up on this ritual. "Forgot dat too, yah?" he said walking to Jr.

"Uhh yeah I guess." Jr. shrugged and rubbed the back of his head. This was sort of uncomfortable, not knowing anything.

"It'll be okay. Yer memory will come back eventually, it's gotta. And when it does you'll find yer fatha and his Kookai place." he pronounced it wrong. It also bothered him that these people treated him like a child, but they didn't know any better.

Jr. looked over at blondie one more time to see if he could recognize him. He didn't. But he could tell what he was dreaming about.

"_Rikku," _snore, _"I need to", _snore _"go to Zanarkand_" snore again _"blitz ball" _snore snore snore breath wiggle. Jr. guessed he was dreaming about a girl back home.

* * *

KOS-MOS had carried Shion up the cliff, while Jin, Allen and chaos climbed. Shion was tired, and the whole walk was a blur until they saw the faint lights of the various tents in the village. It was just as chaos described, unique, primitive, yet beautiful in a way Shion could not describe, yet appreciate. Only one man was standing in the town now, and his face was a familiar one.

"Ziggy?" Shion called out. "What are you doing? Where's Jr. and Momo?"

"Ohh Shion you're okay. That's good." Ziggy nodded. He appeared to be examining one of the statues that stood outside the temples' entrance. "Momo and Jr. are in one of the tents eating dinner."

"You didn't join them?" chaos wondered. He had insisted Ziggy stayed behind with Momo, but he really just wanted to be by himself for a bit.

"Cyborgs don't eat remember. Be sides, I think this body of mine would crowed the tent to much." Ziggy just shrugged.

"Amazing," Jin walked forward, "simply amazing! Look at this architecture, it's so ancient. You would never see anything like this anywhere in _our _galaxy!" Jin didn't pay to much attention to Ziggy- all his attention was spent on the marvelous Yevonite temple before him. He examined the text on the doors' textile with care. He didn't know what it said, but it sure was fascinating. Shion knew as soon as chaos compared this place to Lost Jerusalem that Jin would eat it up. "Look at this dialect. Have you ever seen anything like it before in your life Shion? There's not even anything like this in the Y-Data!" Jin was going on and on. Shion didn't pay attention.

"So Ziggy did you find out any more about where we are?" asked Shion in an attempt to ignore Jin.

"No. I talked to a vendor shortly after Momo and Jr. went in for dinner, but he didn't offer anymore information than Wakka did."

"Wakka?"

"The man chaos spoke with."

"Oh. Did you get any supplies from the vendor? He didn't happen to have any med packs with him did he?" Shion asked, rubbing her sore arm and neck.

"No. They had some potions, but I don't think they'd work and he didn't accept our currency anyway." Obviously any mystic ju-ju potions from an ancient people were poison anyway right? Shion nodded in agreement. And just as she did, she could hear the sound of children walking from a tent. KOS-MOS turned to scan, but said nothing. It was just Jr. and Momo.

"HEY WAKKA!" Jr. shouted. Inside the tent this caused sleeping beauty to awake from his slumber. "My friends, they're back!" Wakka and his ball team came running out. Sleeping beauty stumbled out behind them in his hazy stupor.

"Ahh, dis is dem!" Wakka said as he approached Shion, simple smile showing his white teeth through the darkness. "You're alive, praise be to Yevon." He repeated, the team minus blondie all made the same symbol as before. "I'm cappn' Wakka, and these are de Besaid Aurochs' ! Jesu, Letty, Botta," he motioned to each one as he said their names, "and Tidus." He motioned to blondie.

"Uhhh hiya..!" greeted Tidus, dazed and confused.

"By de way, I never gotta proper introduction, _Mr_. Gaignun Kookai, Jr.!" Wakka pointed out that Jr. didn't even as much as mention Momo back in the tent. Although Wakka still pronounced Kukai wrong.

"Well uhh, this is Momo, chaos, Shion, Ziggy, Jin, KOS-MOS, and Allen." He gestured to each one similarly to the way Wakka had introduced his own team. "And you can call me Jr. I don't like formalities too much." He pointed to himself that time.

"Alright, Jr. Well you guys can stay in de inn ova dare." Wakka pointed to a large tent about half way up the east row. "Sleep well, may Yevon guide you." Wakka bowed one more time and was about to retire to his tent before he saw Tidus following him. "Hey I needa place to sleep to. Go stay in da in with de utters. We'll blitz tomorrow." He shooed blondie away from him and shut the curtains to his tent. His fellow team mates all allocated themselves to their own houses.

"So uh…" uttered the blonde one, not knowing what was going on and who his strange new acquaintances were, "Goodnight?"

* * *

Well another chapter is finished. I wanted to make this one extra long, I don't know the word count yet though. Ohh well at least I tried. I'm also trying to improve my sentence structure. Anyway the next chapter should be exciting, I'm going to have to go over the FFX story line again and try and go as accurate to that as possible. But of course there might be alters, and with Xenosaga characters there the dialogue and prospective will change. And there are twist. (eheheheh *ploting*) Anyway if you have any questions PM me.

Also, keep reviewing guys! I really appreciate it! I also have guest reviews turned on for anyone who doesn't have an account. Although I highly recommend one, this site is fun. ;)

---TOO (AKA Jessi)


	4. Chapter 4: Summoner

**Chapter 4: **_Summoner_

That night in the inn had to be the most restless night Jr. could remember. Well, most restless since he'd taken on the name Jr. The beds of the tent were all in one room, sorted in neat rows. He slept on the right side, second to last bed on that row. Blondie got the last bed. Blondie, it seemed, was having almost as hard of a time as Jr. was. _Almost._ At least _he _didn't have to listen to himself.

Between the odd mutterings about "the Ject shot", "Zanarkand", "Rikku", "Auron", and "blitz ball", Jr. decided he was _not _sleeping tonight. But it wasn't just Tidus keeping the ruby haired boy awake. It was Gaignun. It was Mary, Shelley, Tony, Matthews, Hammer, Helmer, and every single 100 series realian on the Durandal. He missed them all. He would never admit it though, it would make him seem weak, which he refused to do. So, just for tonight, blondie took the blame.

* * *

Sleep finally came to Jr. late into the night, and it felt like only a blink when the sun began to shine through the flaps of the tent. Everyone else was gone, besides the inn keeper. After a brief look at his surroundings he slipped on his overcoat and dashed out the "door" to see if he could locate his friends.

They were just outside. They appeared to be in some sort of meeting, without him…

"I figure we should try and explore the planet outside of this island," Jin could be faintly heard as Jr. approached the group, "So, I bought us some tickets for the next boat off the island." Jin was up since dawn investigating the island, studying everything he could find. He probably knew more then any of them about where they were, and he even managed to make a little bit of money from the loot he found in the surrounding forest.

"Sounds like a plan to me, it appears we have no other choice." Ziggy added, as Jr. was approaching.

"Hey old man, what are we going to do about the ES'? You think I'm just going to leave Asher here to be looted for parts?" Jr. remarked, he wasn't too concerned for them in reality, he just wanted in on the conversation. But he didn't get a reply before a familiar voice interrupted him.

"Heyy dare!" it called. The group all turned their heads to see Wakka practically dragging Tidus toward the temple stairs.

Momo stepped up from her seat to reply. "Ohh hello Wakka! We were just discussing our next plan, what's going on?"

"Listen, you guys should go and pray at de temple, present yourselves to the priest dare." Wakka smiled at Momo mainly, "I have to go check on da summoner…"

"Is something wrong…?" Blondie asked the questions this time. He was just as clueless as they were about this place, and it was a relief for him to ask something for once.

"The summoner, well apprentice summoner was praying in the room beyond the cloister of trials. If the prayer is heard, the apprentice becomes a fully fledged summoner." He spoke as they were walking into the temple.

"So…someone is in there somewhere and they haven't come back out. Right, I got it."

"A day has already gone by…"

They just sat and watched, some concern appeared on their faces as the rooster man and blondie spoke of this _summoner_.

For some reason that struggle disturbed Jr. He didn't quite know why, but it sent him into a fit of rage. "Hey. You know if someone is in there… why the hell don't you help him? Is he just supposed to struggle on his own?" He didn't know the summoner, or what it was summoning, or why, he just know the summoner was in trouble.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, you gotta calm down brudda. Da summoner has guardians, they're already in there. Besides it's forbidden." Wakka was walking into the door in the middle of the temple, Tidus was approaching the stairs.

"Yeah but what if something happens… what if the summoner _dies_?" Blondie had stolen the words from the red dragons' mouth. He was already half way up the steps too. Sharp.

"THE PRECIEPTS MUST BE OBAYED!" The priest shouted just before being shoved down the stairs. The whole religious gathering was in awe of the taboo they had just witnessed. Tidus ran inside the large door neither paying attention, nor caring about the priest words.

"LIKE I CARE!" Tidus shouted once more before disappearing trough the open door. It was at that moment, Jr. decided that he wasn't letting blondie show him up. Just as the priest was gathering himself off the floor, Jr. pulled out one of his Makarov's and shot high summoner Braska's rod twice, causing it to fall on top of the unsuspecting priest. Jr. took his created opportunity and ran through the door, stepping on top of the man as he ran inside.

"JR.! Just what do you think you're doing?!" Shion chastened like a disappointed mother.

"Sorry guys, I'll be back in a little bit!" With that remark, Jr. dashed through the door.

* * *

It was bright inside the cloister, in contrast to the dark décor of the temple's main hall. The area was narrow and lined with grey bricks, and at the back of the room there was a huge wall with a round cavity and many glowing symbols surrounding it. Tidus stood there, examining the symbols.

"There has to be a way through this wall. There's no summoner in here… there has gotta be another room somewhere." Tidus was talking to no one in particular.

"Hey you!" Jr. caught Tidus' attention. "A little _stuck_ are we?"

"Hey! Uhh… Wait why are you here? Wakka said it was dangerous and _kids_ shouldn't be coming in here…" Jr. didn't like that comment. Not one bit. He was older than this guy by a long shot… probably wiser too.

"I wasn't about to let you hog all the glory for saving this summoner," Jr. explained walking toward the side wall and grabbing the spherical object from its table. "Besides," he continued, walking past Tidus now and placing the sphere in the back walls' cavity. "you wouldn't even be able to get to him without _me_." The wall shifted behind the blonde, startling him. Jr. just smirked.

Tidus wasn't sure weather to be grateful or smug. "Well I was _going _to do that before _you_ showed up!" Was his simple reply.

Jr. crossed his arms and triumphantly sauntered past Tidus. "Sure you were…"

"Alright, alright you win! Sheesh! Let's just get to this summoner before those priest come back and cook our goose!" It was too late to turn back now. If they didn't save this summoner, who knows what the punishment would be. Of course, the kid would probably get off easy, Tidus, on the other hand would be tried like a man. _Well, _Tidus thought to himself, _It's do or die time now. _

* * *

"How could he be so reckless!" Shion panicked inside the temple halls, "We're already in a strange place, who knows how they'll punish us when he gets out of there. _If _he gets out of there!" She was starting to sound a little like Allen. But she couldn't help it. _If they don't punish him, I swear to god I will! _She thought to herself as she paced around the darkly lit room.

"Shion, you need to calm down. This is no time to be loosing your head." Advised chaos, he was right too. Jr. ran in there _because_ he lost his head. Shion didn't need to travel down that same road. Of course that blonde fellow influenced him. She was sure of it. "He's just doing what he believes is right. That's all we can do now, here, in this place."

"I know chaos! I know. But I'm sure that the summoner would be alright, Wakka said he had guardians in there helping him. This was entirely unnecessary!"

Jin coolly strode in Shion's direction, placing his hand on her shoulder, "What is unnecessary" he began, "Is for you to panic. The damage has already been done. Whatever happens in there will happen. There is no sense worrying about it until we hear further news."

"Well I'm worried about Jr. I know he's just trying to help the summoner, but what if he gets hurt in there too? Who will help him?" Momo was a bit disheveled. Jr.'s sudden act of rebellion took her by surprise. If the summoner was in danger, he was in danger. Jr. had saved her so many times before, she wished she could run in and be his back up now.

"Perhaps Momo," spoke Jin, gazing a briefly at Momo before turning to one of the shrines, "perhaps, all we can do is pray. Just pray for now and maybe some divine spirit will guide us." Jin bent himself before the idol in front of him. Shion always wondered why he was so religious. Back home, he had wanted Shion to pray for their parents, to pay her respects. Shion never saw any point in that, they were dead, what more could she give them? In fact, Shion saw little point in anything after _his _death. The only thing she lived for now was KOS-MOS. Kevin was gone, her parents were gone, Feb was gone, and these days everyone else pretty much annoyed her. Except her robotic daughter who was leaning against a wall, trying blend in among the temple goers, even though she stood out so much. KOS-MOS had hardly spoken a word since they entered Besaid, yet just looking at her made Shion feel like she was home.

* * *

The duo had walked quite a long time when they saw Wakka standing in front of a large door at the end of the winding puzzle hall. Well here comes the first round of punishment.

"What's gotten into you two?" Tidus just frowned at this statement. He wasn't sure _what_ had gotten into him. Jr. couldn't be to sure either, he just felt like it was the right thing- his gut told him to follow Tidus.

"Uhhh… well.." Tidus stuttered, unsure of how to assess the situation. Jr. just watched hoping he would come up with a good explanation, and fast.

"Hey, it's okay brudda! You didn't know." Wakka stared at the little man and almost man in front of him as he took in a breath, he must have been considering how save them from the boiler, "Only summoners, apprentice summoners, and dare guardians can enter here. It's a tradition. Very important."

"Then why are you here, huh?" Jr. wanted an explanation for that. He had a feeling what it might be.

"Ohh me?" Wakka pointed his thumb at himself, "I'm a guardian."

"What's a guardian?" Tidus was taking his turn asking the questions.

"Summoner's go onna pilgrimage all across Spira! Dey prey at every temple, and de guardians protect 'em." Wakka explained, "Da guardians are in there now… one of dem has a short fuse, and who knows what de utter is thinking!"

"Well no turning back now I guess. Let's do this thing!" Jr. gripped his vintage guns tightly, expecting some impending doom on the other side. Tidus wasn't worried about doom, but the guardian with a "short fuse"… he could handle doom, but how would the other guardians react to this? But he had no choice but to go through the door and down the temple elevator, and there the guardians stood, waiting for their summoner.

There were two of them. The first one to catch Jr.'s eye was a strange, almost gothic looking woman. She had long braided black hair, dark purple eyes, and pale- almost grayish skin. Her dress was low-cut, showing quite a bit of her ample bosom. The top was furry and the bottom was made mostly of belts. She was scowling at Wakka, probably for bringing uninvited guest. In an odd way, she sort of reminded Jr. of Shelley, but he couldn't place his finger on why. _Must be the purple lipstick._

The other Jr. almost mistook for a statue. He was a blue lion man. At first he thought it must be some sort of tribal costume, but the realism of the fur, the way his muscles moved and how his tail swayed, made him believe the fantasy that stood before his eyes. He thought Betty had been the strangest humanoid he'd observed. The lion man, stood quietly against yet another massive door. _That must be where the summoner is_, Jr. thought to himself.

"What are you doing here? Didn't think we could handle it?" The gothic lady asked, glaring straight at Wakka. Wakka gulped as he tried to muster a come back.

"No uhh, it's just…" So much for a comeback.

"Hey, that summoner better be okay in there! I don't know where he is, but you guardians don't seem to be doing much to help him." Jr., disrespectfully reminded, catching the black haired woman's attention. All the while the blue lion just watched.

"_Who, _Who are you?" To Jr.'s surprise she paid no attention to his comment. She was looking at Tidus, looking at him as if he were a ghost. All she received for a reply was the rumbling of the large door.

What stood in that door shocked and surprised he and Tidus. A beautiful young lady, covered in sweat was staggering her way from the other side. She tripped as she tried to catch her breath, and the lion man sprung to catch her. She whipped the sweat from her brow and opened her multi colored eyes- one blue, one green. She whisked some of her reddish-brown hair from her face and breathed deeply as if to announce something.

"_I've done it. I have become a summoner!" _

* * *

**Author's Notes: **

Hey guys! TOO here with another gigantic chapter! Well maybe not so big, but big for me. I did it in three sit-ins. As you can see there was quite a bit to cover. I had to get that event out of the way so I could have a decent length for the next chapter, which should mostly be original content and not rely on FFX as much. Anyway three more introductions down, and two more to go. But at least I won't have to worry about them for a few chapters. Cat, you're special chapter is the next one! So please review so I can write it. That goes for anyone reading this. I need to be pushed, and your comments do the trick every time!

Toodles,

--TOO (aka Jessi)


	5. Chapter 5: Family Ties

**Author's Notes: **

Before I begin I'd like to give a big thank you to all who have reviewed so far! Taiga, Tylida, Albedo's Jerusalem, and Sweet Sedaytion, thank you all so much for your reviews!

This chapter is dedicated to my darling Catherine (URTV. Taiga) for her never ending love of Tidus and Jr. If you don't like this one, I'll dedicate chapter four to you instead, since your response was hard to top. It made me nervous to write this one, because I would have to make you like it more then the last one… which seems impossible. So after you read this, pick which one you would like to have! =)

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5: **_Family Ties_

Shion was still mad. But she didn't have time for Jr. to feel her wrath. Because when the red head exited the temple, the whole entire town gathered around him. No, not him but the young lady who he was with, the summoner.

"Let us forget the crimes of today, and celebrate the birth of a new summoner!" Announced the priest. That was a relieving bit of information, but she knew they wouldn't be so lucky next time.

"Hey chief, let's go see what all the fuss is about!" Allen was grabbing her arm and dragging her into the crowed. It seemed the whole town went from quiet, to shocked, to party mode in less than twenty-four hours.

"Alright Yuna, show them what your training has taught you!" edged a smooth female voice in the crowed.

"Okay."

The summoner began twirling her rod, as if she were dancing. This was pretty, but Shion didn't know what the big deal was-until the ground lit beneath her. Then pillars of light shot from the sky, and a great bird-like beast flew overhead. The crowed was cheering, but Shion and her group were lost in what this meant.

"KOS-MOS what was that?"

"A mass constructed of spiritual energy, and bound by imaginary numbers." Clear KOS-MOS, real clear. _What will it take to get some answers around here? And how is something like that even possible? _

* * *

"Wow. That was really something." Jr. was amazed. And it normally took a lot to amaze Jr., the URTV thought he had seen everything. Tidus just sat beside Jr. and watched. Both of them had no idea what to make of this entity. Not just the entity, but the summoner herself.

"Well _she _certainly wasn't an old man." remarked Tidus. And she certainly wasn't. They seemed more shocked by that fact than by the monster that flew over head. Somehow, Jr. felt more proud that he had run in to save a beautiful lady than some old priest. He could brag about this to Gaignun later.

"Jr.! What in the world were you thinking?" _Uh-oh… here comes Shion. _"We could be in serious trouble for this! Or worse, you could have gotten hurt, or even killed! That is if they don't kill you now, I swear Jr. if you pull another stunt like this again so help me-"

"It's okay, really!" The summoner now approached. "I appreciate their help!"

"Oh hello. Sorry for the trouble he caused you earlier…" Shion was taken by surprise.

"No, it's quite all right. It was really my fault anyway, I was… over confident." the summoner just smiled down at the two boys. She bent to meet Jr.'s eyes and spoke softly and sweetly. "Thank you for your help earlier, you'll make a great guardian to a lucky summoner someday!" For once, the little man didn't mind being treated like a kid.

"Haha no problem lady! When someone is in trouble, I just gotta run in and help!" Shion glared at Jr.'s ego, but the summoner paid no mind.

"And you," she focused her attention on Tidus now, "Thank you so much! That was very brave and thoughtful and-"

"Hey lady Yuna! Can you come play with us?" her thanks to Blondie was interrupted by a real child.

"Ok! Coming!" She shouted to the group of eager children, "We'll talk more tomorrow! You can tell me all about Zanarkand and Miltia! Thanks again."

"Uhh.. You're welcome?!" Tidus called as the lady summoner waved. Jr. was arguing with Shion now about his recklessness. It looked like Ziggy had gotten in on it as well. But Tidus was lost in another world. The summoner's world. Maybe being away from home wouldn't be so bad with her around.

"Cute yah?" Wakka seemingly snuck up behind him and nudged his arm.

"Yeah…"

"Well don't get any ideas!"

"Yeah but what if she, comes on to me?"

"Dat won't happen."

* * *

Tidus stared at the cloth wall of the Inn. It was dark now, but he was wide awake, thoughts of his home haunting him. He thought of Ject, his jerk of a father. He thought of his team. He thought of Auron his wise mentor, and he thought of Rikku, the Al Bhed girl who had saved him. He thought of the strange people who were in this Inn with him. Who were they and where were they from? They didn't seem to be from _his_ Zanarkand. Maybe they were many different Zanarkands, and this Sin monster just took its victims to different ones. These people didn't even know what blitz ball was- even the natives here knew blitz ball.

And then there was the summoner. He hadn't had the nerve to ask her name personally, but from what he gathered her name was Yuna. The summoner surprised him… enchanted him in a way that he couldn't explain, and he had no idea why. Back home, he had many women who cooed over him, they would do anything for him. Yet, they never made him feel like that. Of course, the fact that she summoned giant ferocious monsters helped. Yet there was something…

All that thinking made him too tired to think anymore.

* * *

"I HATE YOU!"

Was the sound Jr. awoke too in the night. It was Blondie, the not so sleeping beauty, again. Jr. had finally had enough of the sleeplessness.

"WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM?!" He pounced on Tidus, all to ready to speak his mind.

"I- I was just having a bad dream?"

"Well quit having bad dreams, because I need some god damn sleep. I've put up with you for two days now!"

"Well geez, I'm sorry I just have a lot on my mind. Can't a guy have a few dreams after he's been forcefully taken to some weirdo world by his mentor?" Tidus didn't appreciate neither the shouting, nor the invasion of privacy Jr. had forced on him.

"SHHHHHHH!" A pillow hit Jr.'s face causing him to fall off Tidus' bed. Shion suspiciously rolled over in hers across the room.

"Alright," Jr. got up and made his way to the edge of Tidus' bed, "Well if you have something on your mind, speak it. So maybe you won't dream about it and I can get some sleep." Jr. sat Indian style at the foot of the bed now, and Tidus followed suit. Time for a pow-wow.

"Well, let's see.. I don't really know where to start." Tidus started. "My dream this time was about my dad and Yuna… and this other girl."

"Ohh I can help with that!" Jr. knew lots about ass-hole fathers and women. Probably way more than Tidus could imagine.

"Well you see, this girl named Rikku saved me when I first came to this world… and she said she would take me to Zanarkand…" Tidus just sighed. He wasn't really comfortable with his little psychologist but he seemed to be following so far. "And I think she kind of liked me. So in my dream, Yuna and Rikku were fighting over who's going to help me get to Zanarkand, my home."

"Hahah!" Jr. giggled, "That reminds me of Gaignun! Why don't you just play them both for a while until you find out which one you like?"

"Hmm… but in my dream, neither of them worked out, because I turned into a kid and my old man said that…" Tidus cringed. He hated talking about anything to do with Ject. "He said that I couldn't ever be with a woman and all I was good for was crying…"

"And that bothers you why?"

"Well why not? I hate him. And in my dream Yuna and Rikku edged me to say so. I really, really hate him, and I wish he would have lived long enough so I could say it to his face!"

"Yeah but if you hate him so much, his opinion shouldn't matter to you." Jr. shook his head as thoughts of the Yuriev Institute flashed into his mind, "If I had listened to everything my old man told me… well it wouldn't have been a good thing. If you truly hate him, you shouldn't give a rats ass what he says to you. Dream or no dream."

It was then Tidus realized that this kid was smart. Not really smart, but wise about people. His advice was too good to be coming from a child, and Tidus thought that he couldn't possibly be the age he looked.

"You sure do cuss a lot for a kid. How old are you?" The blonde boy inquired.

"Uhh… fourteen! And why the hell does it matter if I cuss or not? It's a free world!" The red-haired boy-man attempted to change subjects.

"You don't look fourteen, you look twelve. And you act like you're older than I am!" Tidus leaned against the tent poll behind his bed. "Besides, we don't know that it's a free world! We could leave this island tomorrow and all the fourteen-year-old potty mouthed boys be slaves to the king!"

"I'll take my chances." Jr. found the sarcasm strangely funny and annoying at the same time, "Besides, it's none of your business why I'm so small! You shouldn't judge people by appearances!" Jr. motioned his hands, casually. Tidus caught a glimpse of the strange numbers tattooed on one of them- 666. However, asking what they were obviously wouldn't get very far.

"So, uhh, what about your old man? You not like him… er.. Gaignun? Is he your dad…? That's what Wakka told me…"

"Well he is, sort of. He's my er… adopted father so to speak." Jr. always had a hard time keeping the Kukai Foundations façade. He really wanted to explain to people that he was his brother, because he always thought of Gaignun, Nigredo that way. However, he decided he had better keep it secret, at least partially, just to be safe. "I had another dad before, my biological father. His name was Demitri Yuriev, and I'll just put it this way, he was an ass-hole. He always pitted my brothers and I against each other and put us down as inferior. He would also give us all kinds of erm.. 'chores' we had emotional difficulty doing. He wasn't good. He was sick. I'm glad the bastard died." That was probably the most simple and normal way Jr. could explain his experience at the Yuriev Institute. "But I like Gaignun. I'm glad he's my father now. I'm happy with him."

Tidus had a lot of questions he wanted to ask. Who were his brothers? His mom? What was so bad about doing chores, was he just lazy? For some reason, he felt like he could talk to this kid. But he didn't get any further when other voices could be heard outside.

"He's dead ok. DEAD."

The shouting startled the two boys and they gathered to peek outside the tent. It was Wakka, and the gothic woman who they had been told was named Lulu. She looked furious- her eyes glowed, ablaze in the fire. Wakka looked afraid, but he was trying to stand his own ground.

"He does look a lot like Chappu. I was surprised, too, the first time I saw him." She continued, glaring at Wakka harder than ever, "But no matter what he looks like, he isn't Chappu. You shouldn't have brought him here in the first place!"

"Yah…but he needed our help!" Wakka stuttered. This woman was frightening anyway, and even more so when she was angry like this!

"Excuses again?"

"Yah… but…"

"That's it. No more. Enough, Wakka!" With that the woman stormed off, braids flowing elegantly behind her.

After she was out of sight, Tidus exited the tent to check on Wakka, Jr. followed shortly behind him. Wakka looked very upset, he was sitting on the ground tracing shapes- he was deep in thought. They both wanted to cheer him up, he had been so good to them after all.

"Sca-ary!" Tidus snuck up behind Wakka and startled him. He looked up to see the boy with the face of his brothers, and the smaller one behind him. "So, who's Chappu?"

"My little brudda, Chappu. He looked like you." Wakka just looked up at Tidus, as if he were reminiscing about some distant event in the past..

"Looked? Is he… dead?" Jr. didn't know how to approach the delicate subject.

"He was with de Crusaders when dey fought Sin last year. He didn't make it. I first heard the day of the Tournament…" Wakka explained, eyes looking down at the ground in regret. Jr. didn't understand what everything meant yet, but for Tidus, something clicked.

"Oh, so that's why…"

"I became a guardian, to fight Sin yah?" That vendetta made enough sense. From what they had both gathered, Sin kills people, summoners fight Sin, and guardians aide the summoner.

"You want revenge huh? Sounds fair to me." Jr. crossed his arms. He appreciated the justice, after all Jr. often wanted to kill _someone _who had killed _someone _he loved. The red dragon knew revenge. He also knew a lot about brothers.

"Yah… well dat was de idea. But now I'm worried more about some stupid game dan avenging my own brudda!" Wakka stood up, a victory stance of sorts, "Well no more of dat! After dis next tournament, I'll be a guardian full time!" He turned to Tidus, and smiled his simple smile, "I know it kindda looks like I'm using you, but I'm not…"

"Don't worry about it Wakka, I mean I owe you a lot! You really helped me out, you know? What I mean to say is… thanks Wakka." Blondie was such a suck up. But Wakka did deserve their thanks.

"Yeah Wakka thanks! I don't know what we would have done with out you!" Jr joined in.

"Ahhh stop it guys! You're embarrassing me!" Wakka just rubbed the back of his head, flattered. "But you guys should really be in bed now! We gotta big day tomorrow, the boat leaves early!" He was right. So with that the two retired to the Inn, and finally, finally, got some rest.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

I know it's been mostly Jr. and Tidus so far, but if the next chapter goes well I want it to lean more towards the Shion/Yuna parallel. From here on out, I'll be switching perspectives more, but this definitely won't be the last time I use this PoV, especially if the response overwhelmingly prefers it.

Also, I wanted the two to share a little history, and open up a little. I'm not really sure if it went anywhere and I was going to write a little bit more but the time seemed right for Lulu's interruption. I just see so many parallels in the two greatest PS2 RPGs ever that I need to explore them. That's what got me writing this thing in the first place! Anyway I hope everyone enjoyed! If you like it and want more, **please review!**

--TOO


	6. Chapter 6: Calm Before The Storm

**Chapter 6**: _The Calm Before the Storm_

Shion spent her whole morning walking through the woods to get to the boat Jin had spoke of. Judging by this place, Shion wasn't sure that they would even fit in this boat. But Jin assured her that it was a good-sized ship and that many people were traveling on it.

They walked a long ways that morning, and by the time they reached the ship it must have been noon. The small journey was a little rough- they fought all kinds of strange monsters (up until now they had only fought gnosis, machines and people) and the blue lion man by mistake, who the summoner introduced as Kimirahi. They even stopped to prey at yet another shrine, Jin joined in this time as well. The rest of them and the blonde one just watched.

She now just sat on the ship, lost in thought. So many questions to ask- but whom should she ask? To make matters worse, these people condemned machinery… this ship ran on bird power. Would that make KOS-MOS a sin to them? She already knew using her MWS would be out of the question, but how long could she pass KOS-MOS for a human? All she could do now is put on her best poker face and try and make it home.

But Jin was right about one thing, this place was fascinating in a way. She wanted to remember it when she got home. She didn't want to forget- so many discoveries could be made here. So she decided it was her duty as a scientist to keep a record of their adventures here. She would have to keep it on paper (she was thankful for those classic handwriting classes she took in collage) because her UMN device was broken, and she would have to write it in a way that was believable. But something in her knew that this was the best way to use her time here, on this virgin planet. So she began to write…

* * *

Tidus, on the other hand was having his own brand of fun. He had swiped some binoculars from one of the ship mates and was enjoying the pleasant view. Lulu looked pretty nice, that Shion lady wasn't too bad, her friend KOS-MOS had a nice butt, but the fairest of them all was still Yuna. She seemed to have noticed him, although not his intent, and waved from a distance.

"Enjoying the view I see?" It was his little friend.

"Yeah… What's it to you?" Jr. didn't answer he just snatched the binoculars from his hands.

"Hey Momo!" as Jr. her saw binding over the deck, observing the sea life below, he made some observations of his own. Lulu walked by his view and rolled her eyes. Momo was gleefully running toward the boys.

"Your little girlfriend?"

"Shut it."

They whispered back and forth, but the realian was already behind them. They turned to her as she smiled up at them.

"Hiya Jr.! What are you doing?"

"Ohh well Tidus and I were just checking out these really cool binoculars! These old-styled ones are hard to come by back home, but they're really cool. Here you should try them!" Jr. had to make a save, before Ziggy noticed exactly what they had been viewing through those really cool old-styled binoculars. He handed them to Momo, and followed her to the upper deck to watch the seagulls that flew over head.

Tidus decided he was going to try and talk to Yuna today. Tell her about Zanarkand, because she wanted to hear. He just wanted someone, anyone, to believe him. Jr. seemed to just think he was confused, and was probably from this or his world and had the names mixed up. But if Yuna would believe him, it would mean the world.

* * *

Shion was frantically writing everything she had seen. Covering all of it in exclusive detail, she didn't want to forget anything. She wished she had art skills. Her crude sketch of Yuna's bird didn't do it much justice.

"Ohh is that Valefore?" an innocent voice behind her questioned. Shion looked up to meet the summoners duel-colored eyes. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to peer over you like that…it's a very nice sketch though!" Shion thought the summoner must have been lying through her teeth. Who could compliment this horribly misshapen thing?

"Umm thanks. I'm not sure what it's called, it's the bird you summoned yesterday. I wanted to take note of it so I will remember it when I get home." Shion couldn't be sure how to address her, and she didn't like sounding clueless, but then again, how could she help it when she truly was, "I'm sorry my sketch is terrible. I don't normally write in ink and I've never tried to draw anything in my life."

"Ohh no, not at all! I like it." The summoner sat down as if she wanted to make conversation, "Shion, right? Wakka told me all about you and your friends last night. You're one of Jr. and Tidus' friends right?"

"Yeah, that's right. I'm Shion, Shion Uzuki. Nice to meet you!" Shion shook hands with the nameless summoner. She never picked up on her name yesterday, their meeting was brief and she seemed busy for the rest of the night. She was also surprised Wakka had remembered her name, after all when Jr. had introduced them two days ago he was pretty hasty and impatient. "And I'm one of Jr.'s friends, yes. He crashed with us. But I didn't know…Tidus until we met in the village." She struggled to remember his name, and wanted to praise the summoner for remembering everyone else's. "So, what is your name? I didn't catch it yesterday."

"Well after yesterday, I'm Lady Yuna from the isle of Besaid, but you can call me Yuna." and Yuna smiled. She did that a lot.

"Forgive me if I am not remembering correctly, but what does a summoner do exactly? You summon those beast, and try and defeat… sin right?" Again, Shion hesitated to ask her questions. As much as she needed the answers, she wasn't used to being the one to have to ask the questions. As a scientist, she asked her questions privately and answered them aloud. But, given the circumstances, she let her inquisitive nature take over, as it was the easiest way to seek the truth.

"Well, a summoners' job is to bring the calm." Yuna explained, "We visit every temple in Spira and prey at them, to obtain the aid of their aeons. Our ultimate goal is to obtain the final aeon in Zanarkand and defeat sin." Wakka had explained some of this yesterday, but the panic of the hour caused Shion to temporarily forget. It was a good refresher, and Shion noted three new words especially. Aeons, which must have been creatures like the great beast Yuna called upon, Spira, which was probably the name of the planet, and then there was Zanarkand. She heard the word before, maybe Wakka had said it? Perhaps he did, but she remembered it from her dream- Nephilem had mentioned it.

"Can you tell me, about… Zanarkand?" Asked Shion, pen readily in hand.

"Well our Zanarkand… it was destroyed 1,000 years ago in a war with Bevelle. But the first summoner to defeat sin, Lady Yunalesca, was from Zanarkand." Yuna smiled and was a little flustered from having to give a history lesson. "But all of that stuff is boring! I want to hear about your home, Miltia!" Yuna was gesturing her hands as if she were very excited. Shion was surprised she believed them, seeing how Wakka and her other guardians had reacted to it. Shion caught up on her notes, and explained.

"Well the Miltian Star Cluster is a… different place from Spira…" She was trying to figure out exactly how to explain her home without alarming the innocent summoner before her, "We have a lot of technology, we fly in big ships to get to one place to another. And we use machi-" that's right machines were bad here, "AWGS units and ES to combat the gno-… fiends." Yuna looked a little confused. Yet she seemed fascinated, not offended by Shions descriptions. "But we miss our homeland… being here makes me think of what Lost Jerusalem might have been like. We don't have beautiful oceans like this where we live." Shion inhaled some of the salty air. She kind of appreciated this place, now that she thought about it. Up until now she just wanted to get home.

"Your homeland? Was it destroyed?" Yuna asked, still perplexed yet fascinated.

"Well yes, it was. None of us lived there then though, it was thousands of years ago. They say all of the humans moved to space before it was sealed away, and now we all live there, trying to do our best." Shion sighed. She was a little tired of being the one to do the explaining, but she couldn't seem to resist answering her. She was so interested.

"Well maybe you can find it someday and go back!" Yuna clasp her hands together happily and hopefully. Shion knew it was impossible though, every attempt at getting the Zohar or working toward finding lost Jerusalem had failed. But maybe… "I want to see your Miltia though! It sounds so interesting." And the summoner smiled. The crowds were drawing around her again, and Shion stepped away to give her some room.

* * *

Tidus was going to make his approach to Yuna. Weather Wakka liked it or not. He was going to talk to her, he was determined. To bad the crowds were in the way.

"I heard she's high summoner Braska's daughter!"

"Ya don't say!"

Were some of the mingled words he heard through the crowed. So her dad was famous too?…

"So, is Yuna's father famous or something?"

"Yah! She's the daughter of high summoner Braska! You saw his statue at de temple. Lord Braska defeated Sin 10 years ago. She's de heir to a great legacy!" Wakka gladly explained. That made enough sense, he guessed.

"It's tough, when you're father's famous…"

"Eh?" He didn't seem to understand.

"Wakka is a bit lacking in the imagination department." Lulu strode by, teasing Wakka.

"Thanks Lulu I'll keep that in mind." Tidus laughed and decided to go on the upper deck. Maybe there was something to do there.

* * *

Momo absolutely loved observing this world. Everything was so pretty. Pretty water, pretty seagulls, pretty fish, pretty blue lion man. So much to fill her database with, and so little time to fill it. She was surprisingly happy here. Here she didn't have to worry about her dad, or being compared to her sisters, or receiving weird looks for being a realian. She didn't have to worry about Albedo or U-tic kidnapping her for the Y-Data. She didn't even have to worry about the Y-Data! These people didn't even know what that was. She was happy here. Ziggy and Jr. were here with her, and all of her other friends. Not to mention how interesting everything was. Like that beast the summoner summoned. How did she do that?! She did miss her mom though. She wondered how she was, if she was okay. So she didn't want to stay here forever, but she was going to enjoy her time here.

"Hey Momo! You almost done with those binoculars?" It was Jr. He had been up there with her on the deck for a while, but he was strangely quiet and she didn't even remember he was there.

"Ohh yes! Sorry, it was your turn again wasn't it?" She handed the black binoculars back to Jr.

"Nah, don't be sorry you really seem to be enjoying them." He giggled and handed them back to her, and smiled his boyish smile, "so what do you see?" that was an interesting question.

"Well I see animals. Real animals, not bio-generated or robotic ones. They're real, like the ones daddy used to tell us about," She was looking through the glass again as she made her list, "I see water, it has a much higher salt content than drinking water or even the water at the Kukai Foundation's beach. " she continued to observe, "I see chaos! Hi chaos!" chaos waved from the deck below, he seemed to be talking to the gothic woman, Shion and KOS-MOS were beside him, "and I see…. Tidus? That was your name right?" Tidus was directly in front of her. So close, his face was blurred in the lens.

"Yep that's me!" Tidus said, casually putting his hands behind his head to stretch.

"Hey why are you up here? I thought you were going to hit on Yuna!" Jr. bumped Tidus with his elbow. Tidus blushed, and wondered how he knew about that.

"Yeah well she's er… busy right now!" Tidus tried to muster a comeback, "Besides, why would I do that when I can hang out with you and your _girlfriend._" He found one.

"SHHH! Pipe down, the old man's over there." Jr. pointed to Ziggy. He was on the other side of the deck, keeping a keen eye on Momo as she ran about. Although Ziggy didn't seem to hear this, Momo did and giggled at the two boys.

"Aww, Jr. it's ok I'm sure Ziggy would understand!" She teased and held on to Jr.'s arm. Jr. blushed a little and gently nudged her off, so the old man wouldn't notice. Tidus just laughed.

"You know it's not cool, to do that to your _girlfriend." _

"I said stop, damnit! Aren't you a little old to be acting so childish?" Jr. was annoyed. Really annoyed. And his rejection and objection made Momo a little sad. She wondered weather he was acting to throw off Ziggy or if he really felt that way.

"Aren't you a little young to be carrying a fire arm and constantly mutter curse words?" Tidus teased, playfully fluffing Jr.'s red locks. Momo could tell- he was .

"I told you that's none of your business. " he grimaced and forced Tidus' hand off of his head.

"Well I came up with my own theory…" Tidus explained, "I think you're a…. Midget! Yep you've got to be a midget! I mean just look at you, you're all short and angry and stuff. Just like a midget!" Jr. was really, really, really mad. How dare he call him a midget? That's just- UNSPEAKABLE!

"Agh, I'm going to the cabin. Have fun observing Momo, I'll be back when this joker leaves." Jr. threw his hands up and stormed down the wooden steps.

"You know, Tidus, you shouldn't make Jr. mad like that." Momo steped towards Tidus now. She was upset that Jr. was upset at the notion of her being his… _girlfriend_. "Jr… he tends to get upset easily. And when he gets really mad, he can lose control. I don't think your teasing could make him _that _angry, but it's still not very nice." Her gold eyes looked into his blue- he could tell that this upset her.

"Well, about that, I don't think he meant what he said." Tidus shrugged and itched his head, trying to lighten the mood, "Boys are just weird like that's all. I think he likes you, so don't pay any attention to me okay?" he patted her head and smiled.

"Okay. Thanks Mr. Tidus!" And Momo ran off to show her binoculars to Ziggy.

"Uhh don't mention it?!" He hollered to her, she was now on the other side of the deck now. Tidus looked down at the lower level of the ship. Yuna was alone, by herself. Maybe this was his chance.

* * *

"So you still think that, huh?" Lulu was intrigued. She looked at the blue, green, and L.E.D red eyes of the people before her.

"Yes mam. We aren't lying, our world is just as real as yours is." chaos tried to explain in the most respectful way possible, "We know how odd it must sound to you, but we are telling the truth. "

"I know you are." Lulu said, raising a sleek black brow, "You certainly don't seem to be damaged by Sin. Unlike the blitz ball player, you didn't even know what it was." she shock her head. "I believe, you. But I also believe your people… are not good news. Not at all. You have already described what sound like machina. We do not need people like yourself to be around the summoner."

"Our technology isn't all bad! It can be good!" Shion was outraged, and disgusted. KOS-MOS, was good! She took her insult to machinery as an insult to KOS-MOS, even though she didn't even know she was a machine. "We have plenty of good technology, things that heal and help people!"

"And make humans lazy, and interrupt the natural cycle of death. " Lulu came back. She was hard to argue with. "I don't know who you are, or where you came from. But if you interfere with lady Yuna's pilgrimage, I will make it my duty as her guardian to make sure you are properly disposed of." With that the gothic woman strode into the cabin area, slamming the door as she entered.

"What's her problem?!" Shion pouted, folding her arms and making the appropriate expression.

"Ahh Lu's just a lil up tight. She'll come around!" It was Wakka, she could tell by the voice. He must have heard her.

"Wakka, do you agree with her?" chaos wondered.

"Well, Lu's right about the Machina, but I can tell you aren't bad people. She'll come around. She always does." He gave an assuring smile. At least they could feel welcome around him.

Shion took some notes in her new book, "Thanks Wakka I-" scribbles ran across the page. The whole ship was shaking and the people panicked around them. Wakka had left to aide Yuna in the midst of the pandemonium. What was going on?

"SIN!!!!" cried one of the sailors.

"Shion, stand back. I will attempt to combat the incoming threat. Please evacuate to the cabin where it is safe." KOS-MOS ordered, gently pushing Shion back. The android readied her R-BLADE and ran towards the monster at full force.

* * *

Author's Notes:

YEY I finally finished chapter six! I've had a busy week and a half, working on school work and such. But I think this turned out well. I wanted a light chapter before the depressing Kilika scene, I also wanted a little more of the other characters. I think I accomplished this quite well. Anyway I'm fired up again so you should see another chapter soon. Please review and give me the needed energy to write more! =)

PS: I'm working on a really large Xenosaga community with a forum and all the works. If you're interested in staffing, email or PM me. I already have quite a bit of support from Live Journal, but the more people I can reach the better.


	7. Chapter 7: Sin

**Chapter 7: **_Sin _

_Analyzing. _Her scanners read, as she fiercely charged at the sea monster. _Species unknown. _She didn't know what it was, nor did she care. It was interfering with her primary objective and that was all that mattered. She flew past Yuna, Tidus, Wakka , and Kimhari and leapt off the deck, driving a blade into the beast. The beast winced and made ferocious waves, knocking the ship left and right. Scales the size of boulders flew from it's back and hatched on the ships' deck.

"Sin spawn!" Shouted Wakka in the background. The guardians made themselves busy protecting their summoner, and Yuna herself looked after their wellbeing with white magic spells. All the while, KOS-MOS was filling her database, and weakening the beast with her blades. She had already taken note to avoid her advanced weapons system, although she would use it if it interfered the likelihood of victory.

Her primary objective was to protect vector employees. Which meant there were two things she needed to prevent. Death by the sea monster, and the sea monster causing the sinking of the ship. Shion was with Jin, using her Jujitsu skills to fend off the sin-spawn. Jin himself was not listed as a priority in her database, however she was confident that Jin's blade was sufficient protection for the time being. Allen, the other vector employee, was safe in the cabin, hiding from the pandemonium. Her mission was clear now: fend off the beast without sinking the ship.

A rope with a harpoon attachment flew over the android's head. "Lady Yuna, we're sorry but our families are in Kilika!" a ship mate notified. Yuna nodded and continued to fight and attend to her guardians. More harpoons flew into the beast, and it merged to the right, causing the ship to be dragged with it.

KOS-MOS saw the danger in this, and leapt from sins back to the adjacent deck. No one was interfering with KOS-MOS' objective. She sliced some of the rope attachments, causing some of the others to give under sins' strain. The ship flung in the opposite direction, and Yuna almost fell into the sea. KOS-MOS executed her secondary objective, the safety of civilians- if possible.

"Thank you…" the summoner gasp under her breath, thankful for the androids swift actions and firm grip.

"I am happy to be of service." was the blue-haired machine's reply as she gently released Yuna into safety. KOS-MOS continued her objective, firing at Sin with her laser pistols.

* * *

_BANG, BANG, BANG, POW. _

The noise that Jr.'s markarovs echoed at sea. He had fired 3 rounds all ready, he was already half way through his ammo supply. As soon as Jr. heard the word "Sin" shouted he ran to the upper deck to tend to MOMO. MOMO was playing her usual role of support and Ziggy obliterated the Sin-spawn as it came. Jr. alternated between firing directly at Sin, and shooting down sin-spawn. He had to be careful not to harm any civilians in the panic, shooting from such a high distance on a wobbly ship was risky business.

"LOOK!" shouted MOMO as she pointed outward to the lower deck. Yuna summoned her bird. Jr. didn't know they could be used in combat. He previously thought they were symbolism or something to that effect. It was good to know it had a practical use.

Seeing that Valefore momentarily occupied Sin, he turned his attention to the sin-spawn and MOMO. MOMO was firing her arrows into a surrounding group of fiends, and Jr. finished them off. Ziggy cut through another group with his Jack-knife attachment. Together, through their divide and conquer strategy, they made a great team. Before long, it seemed Sin itself had given up on the top deck, focusing on the larger, more divided lower deck instead.

With that, the trio ran down the steps to aide their friends.

* * *

Yuna was facing what would eventually be her destiny. She had to rescue the people on this ship. After all how could she call herself a summoner- the savoir of spira- if she couldn't save the people right in front of her eyes? This was sin. The same sin her father vanquished, the same sin that took Chappu last year. So now, she guided Valefore, to try and draw the monster away.

For such a young woman, Yuna was brave. She did not panic, she just did as the temple priest had taught her. She was going to save the people on this ship and the people of Kilika. But as her beast launched an attack, sin wreathed in pain, causing the final harpoon line to snap. When Valefore flew out of the way, she could faintly see Shion's blue haired friend- KOS-MOS, leaping from sin's back. There was no stopping Sin now. It was headed at godspeed toward the town on the horizon- toward Kilika.

"NO!" shouted the summoner, beckoning Valefore, but before one last move could be made the fate of Kilika had already been sealed.

* * *

The android was proud of herself. It mattered not how many lives were lost that day on Kilika's port, the only thing that mattered was her objective- keeping Shion and Allen out of harms way.

It was sunset. The sky was stained with blood. As KOS-MOS scanned the horizon, she could see the worn wooden planks that made up Kilika port being tossed two-and-fro. The seemingly tiny ants that made up the residents were flying with them, to be swept away into the sea upon landing. The cries of men, women and children could be faintly monitored in the distance. It was… a gruesome site, a massacre at the hands of sin itself. The other sounds the android received, were the cries of the passengers as they watched their friends and family die in the distance.

"KOS-MOS… KOS-MOS why?" Shion whispered from behind her, "Why did you…?"

"Shion. In accordance to my primary objective I eliminated the ties to the threat, as it was greatly raising the chance that this boat would capsize and cause you as well as this ships other passengers to drown. As you very well know my primary mission is the protection of vector employees. The safety of all other personnel is only secondary to your protection. "

* * *

Shion's mind flashed back to that day on the Woglinde. The day so many were lost, the day she thought she would be lost- that was until her guardian angel rescued her. She, Lt. Virgil, and Allen had all managed to make it to the hangar where the escape pods were kept. They had almost made it there alive, until a Gnosis intercepted them. In order to keep Shion safe, KOS-MOS shot right through Louis Virgil. Her explanation that day was chillingly similar to the one she was giving now.

Shion got down on her knees and wept. Though her friends, family and everyone _she_ knew in spira were safe, all of those towns people died without reason.

"KOS-MOS how… how could you?" her answer would be obvious as usual. Machines couldn't love- they didn't value life, but she had always thought that KOS-MOS made progress since that day she awoke, the day she killed Louis Virgil with little reason. But this time KOS-MOS did not answer she just stared deeply into Shion, analyzing her every emotion.

"Shion, KOS-MOS is not to blame for this," instead she heard the ever calming, ever beautiful voice of chaos, "this tragedy, is one that could not be avoided. Neither by our hand, nor by KOS-MOS'"

Meanwhile, the ship was nearing what was left of the harbor.

* * *

"I will defeat sin… I must defeat sin!" Yuna said to herself as they approached the wreckage. She was angry at herself for letting the disruption happen. It was not her fault, she was just a by stander that did her best. But as a summoner, as a human being, she wanted her best to be more. She sobbed silent tears to herself, as she felt the presence of her new friend coming to comfort her.

Earlier that day, before Sin had attacked, she and Tidus were innocently talking on the deck. He was an interesting man to her, and ironically enough his father was sir Ject- a guardian to her father. Although he didn't believe they could ever be the same, she knew in her heart they were related. Sir Ject also talked about Zanarkand, he too was a blitz ball player, not to mention- the dates fit. However, this was no time to reminisce about days gone by. The S.S Liki was docking, now at a complete halt. She embraced Tidus quickly before setting foot on land, knowing what she must do.

"Greetings! I am the summoner Yuna. I have come from the temple in Besaid." Yuna announced to two of the survivors, trying to be compassionate while still hiding the brunt of her emotion.

"M'Lady Summoner!" the woman greeted, a depressing tone to her voice.

"If there is no other summoner here, please allow me to perform the sending." Yuna courteously offered with a bow.

"Thanks be to ye! We feared our loved ones would become fiends!" said the man.

"Please, take me to them…" Yuna sighed to herself, she had to remain calm- professional. She had to hold together when everyone else here was falling apart. She was a summoner, after all and the ritual about to unfold is one of the most important parts of the job.

* * *

Everything that took place that day had been depressing. Jr. had seen plenty of death in his life, but it had been a long time, a very long time, since he had witnessed such a number of causalities. On the bright side, this wasn't quite as bad as Miltia. At least they didn't know what was coming and were perhaps in a happy state of mind before their death. He was also thankful to have only witnessed from a distance- it was a good thing they had been on the sea. But still, these crying people, these strangers in this strange place- he couldn't help but feel for them, and Jr. wasn't normally the compassionate type.

"Damnit… why couldn't we stop it. We have the technology, the tools… why?… damnit…" Jr. repeated under his breath.

"Jr., sometimes during these situations, there's nothing you _can_ do to prevent these tragedies." Ziggy spoke. MOMO was between them speechless. "Life takes it's course. Everyone lives, everyone dies. Sometimes, when events like these occur, the only thing you can do is help with the aftermath." Ziggy looked down at MOMO now, she let out a sigh.

"You're right Ziggy. I think I'll go see what I can do to help." she nodded and ran off, although not with her usual vigor, it was more out of need.

"Old man…"

"I need to stay with MOMO. Don't get into trouble." The cyborg followed the realian and Jr. decided he'd better come as well.

They walked a small ways through the town until they ran across a crowed of people gathering by the sea. Through the pandemonium of the crowed, he could see Shion, chaos, Jin and Allen, as well as Yuna's guardians. Something was going on, and Jr. was curious as to what. A funeral, perhaps? Something like that…

Jr. approached the crowed to get a better view, as well as keep up with MOMO and Ziggy who were a few steps a head of him. As the trio got closer, they could faintly see the lady summoner removing her boots, and gripping her rod. The people cried and gasp, and the emotion on Yuna's face was one of anguish. Whatever she was about to do was going to be emotionally difficult, not just for her, but for everyone in this village. He, _they,_ had to know. Jr., still youthful in his appearance, seemingly retained the curiosity and fascination of a child as well. So, as he felt the deep purple gaze of Lulu's eyes, he turned and blurted his question right out.

"Hey Lulu, what the hell is going on here?!" Lulu was appalled at his disrespect, given the delicate situation. Chaos, whom was standing adjacent to her, made an awkward expression that was a mixture of disappointment and disbelief. Ziggy's robotic palm could have met his face, but he resisted and let it gently grip MOMO's just as curious hand instead.

"How is it your right to ask?" The beautiful black haired woman scorned to the rude red head. Jr. stared right back, determined to get an answer from her. Just then, Blondie came dashing through the crowed, interrupting their staring contest of sorts.

"So…uhh I've been meaning to ask… what's a sending…?" Tidus panted- he must have run here to escape whatever work Wakka and his team were doing, just to see Yuna. Lulu crossed her arms and turned her attention away from the auburn and to the blonde.

"You people truly are clueless, aren't you?" Lulu asked with a mixture of sarcasm and venom in her tone, "The dead need guidance. Filled with grief over their own death, they refuse to face their fate. They yearn to live on, and resent those still alive. You see, they envy the living. And in time, that envy turns to anger, even hate. Should these souls remain in Spira, they become fiends that prey on the living. Sad, isn't it?" That time, her voice was monotone. The children, especially MOMO, took interest in this. MOMO's was the sad and respectful kind, the kind one feels after hearing stories about a passed relative. Jr., on the other hand saw this explanation as illogical. He was never much for mysticism, and decided that he would have to watch Yuna carefully when she did whatever she was going to do now. "The sending takes them to the Farplane, where they may rest in peace." Lulu finished, crossing her arms and nodding.

"Lost souls, need guidance…may they rest in peace." chaos faintly mumbled to himself, closing his eyes. Jr. caught notice of this, but just noted it as usual chaos behavior.

* * *

Shion, KOS-MOS, Jin and Allen, watched on the other side of the crowed. Yuna was ready now, she inhaled a breath, and to their amazement, she stepped right unto the water. She looked the figure of a holy angel, gently walking above the sunken caskets. She took in her surroundings and inhaled once more before closing her eyes and lifting her rod. And then she twirled. Her dance was beautiful, emotional, and filled with grief. Screams of anguish and depression could be heard from the villagers as the wept for their loved ones. Yuna spun and twisted about, and little round orbs of light gathered to her as if they were being called by their master. Then she began to spin faster, and faster and the water crashed around her delicate figure as she danced atop the waves. As beautiful and enchanting as this mystic ritual was, an air of sadness and gloom struck fear and regret into Shion's heart as she looked on. Could it have been the emotions of the lives lost, calling to her? She could not know. Shion was so distracted by Yuna's dance, and tears streaming down her perfect face, that when the torches transformed from their yellow glow to blue she made a small fidget out of surprise.

"Ko-KOS-MOS… KOS-MOS, please… analyze the..." She couldn't finish her sentence, she was too upset by all of this. Jin gave her a comforting, brotherly squeeze.

"Chief…" Allen wanted to hold her hand as well, but he was to shy… he just looked at her, frowning. He knew very well Shion's view on life, and how much she valued it. He knew that someone lost their lover today, like she had lost Kevin two years ago. Children lost their parents today, just as she and Jin had lost theirs long ago. She wanted to make their suffering go away. He wanted to make _her _suffering vanish forever. KOS-MOS just nodded at her broken command and scanned the area.

* * *

Yuna made one more twirl, and pointed her rod downward. The pryeflies vanished, the people gasped. The sending was over. With the weight of the dead still heavy on her heart, she stepped down and back onto the dock. She slipped her violet boots back on her feet, and took a moment to collect herself. The villagers gathered around her once more, and she could hear mingled thank you's and words of support from them.

"Man that has to be rough…" Jr. said, thinking aloud.

"Yuna chose her own path. She knew from the beginning what it meant. All we can do is protect her along the way. Until the end. " Replied Lulu.

"Until the end…?" Tidus asked, wondering what the end could be. Lulu was just silent on the matter. "What's the end?"

Yuna stumbled over to Lulu, hoping for her approval. Lulu gave a nod to approve her, and a huff to disapprove Tidus, "Until she defeats sin."

"I hope… I hope I did okay…" Yuna sighed as she embraced her older-sister-in-spirit.

"You did very well! But no tears next time, hm?" Lulu stroked the summoners hair and comforted her. Chaos walked to the two ladies and shook Yuna's hand.

"Those souls, those people, may find rest at last. I'm sure what you did today gave them their peace. Thank you." Yuna was surprised by the gesture, but appreciated it none the less. Yuna did her summoners' nod, and the faintest smile creased her lips. Chaos' token was welcome enough.

* * *

Author's notes: Gah that chapter was hard to write. I hope I didn't do, to bad on it. It's actually kind of a double chapter, because I planed for the sending to have it's own chapter, but then figured that the next chapter wouldn't flow very well if the sending was its starter. So I just got the depressing part out of the way. I hope this chapter wasn't to… generic? I couldn't really find a good way to alter Lulu's dialogue, everything she said was just so perfect. But really, compared to some of my other chapters, this one didn't have a whole lot of dialogue in it, more descriptions than anything. Also do I sense a devastating lack of chaos and Jin here?

The next chapter is another cloister so that should be fun. BUT I need an opinion on something. Should I have some other XS characters, perhaps MOMO or chaos come along this time, or just stick with Tidus and Jr. for the cloisters? I don't think we'd be seeing say KOS-MOS or chaos becoming guardians just yet, but Kilika is when Tidus sort of became one, so I was thinking maybe Jr. would as well, since I seem to just make them tag along together. I'm not sure, I'll think of something. XD Anyway, I'd like to thank everyone who has reviewed so far! You keep me going, and are deserve a big thanks! So thank you! And please, keep reviewing!

**Also! I'm working on a really big Xenosaga community site! Interested? Pm me!**

_--TOO (Jessi)_


	8. Chapter 8: The Cause

**Chapter 8:** _The Cause _

They had stayed up pretty late the night before, helping the citizens of the town. Piecing back together what they could of their former lives. Doing make-shift repairs to the doc. Jr. had bucked with Tidus, yet again that night. He was beginning to wonder why the hell the inns kept placing them together. Jr. barely removed the crust from his eyes when one of the blitz ball players barged in.

"HEYY!" He shouted, causing Tidus to practically leap from his sheets. "You awake? Cap'n Wakka's out there waiting for you! You better get goin'!" with that, the pudgy team member exited the building.

"Sheesh… he didn't have to wake us up that way." Tidus complained, running his fingers through his blonde spiked locks. He shook his head in an attempt to erase the fog left over from the night before.

"Well, you heard the man, let's see what Wakka wants!" Jr. stretched and was out the door, well ahead of Tidus.

When Shion awoke the morning after, the port was bright and sunny. The weather was beautiful- if this were some joyful pleasure cruise, perhaps Shion would visit the peer or dine on some seafood. But it wasn't, what was happening was real now. People had died in front of her eyes, and the feeling of this world was finally starting to set in.

She must have slept late- the light poured through the windows of the inn like it was nearing noon. MOMO and Yuna were gone, she had shared a room with them the previous night. She figured that MOMO would be continuing her aide, and perhaps Yuna was out doing whatever it was that summoners do. Shion figured that it must be time to start the day, although these people didn't seem to keep time very well. As she bent over to stretch, she saw her modest brown notebook and classic fountain pen sitting on the foot of her bed. Now would be as good a time as any to catch up on her dairy. She wasn't deterred by it anymore- she was still a scientist and still needed to record this strange phenomena.

This time she kept her notes simple: _Gnosis like creature attacked port, many died. Summoner performs funeral-like ritual on water. _

She could have gone further, but something tall, blue, and elegant distracted her. She walked in, as composed, graceful and robotic as ever. Her red eyes demanded Shion's every attention, so much it made the woman wonder how the entity would ever fit in here. The android looked as if something important were weighing on her hard-drive.

"Shion, I have completed a report on last night's events."

* * *

They ran and met Wakka at the dock. Wakka talked mainly to Tidus, with his team. Something about some Lord O'hollered who was a blitz ball player or something- Jr. hadn't paid too much attention to it all, except for the part when the yellow pant's group all shouted "VICTORY" six or seven times. That startled him a tad.

"Err Wakka," Tidus started, "praying for victory is good and all… but is this right?" Tidus had a pretty good point. Why would they pray for that when there were so many other things they could pray for? Jr. would probably pray to go home, but yet, in an odd way he was still rather interested and intrigued by the world. "What I mean to say is… is this really the time?" Tidus finished, his voice was soft as he leaned toward Wakka, almost as if he were speaking of taboo.

"This is the only time! The players fight with all their strength; the fans cheer for their favorite team. They forget pain, suffering... Only the game matters! That's why blitz has been around for so long. Least that's what I think." Wakka seemed so excited for his game.

"Eh, whatever you guys say. Let's just go already!" Jr. didn't really understand this whole blitz ball thing, and he was looking forward to seeing what all of this was about. But with that remark, Wakka led them to the woods.

It was an overgrown area. It reminded Jr. of their walk to Besaid on their first day here. He wasn't really sure where they were going; he just went with it, mainly because he wasn't familiar, but also because he was up for adventure. It was a bit of a walk before he did see some known faces up ahead, the summoner's party, and MOMO- who, as usual was accompanied by her own guardian. The three women looked as if they were chatting over something important, whist Kimahri and Ziggy watched eyes alert and protective.

Wakka made a casual stroll over to Lulu, "Er… what's up?" he tried his very best to be nonchalant. Tidus and Jr. were a little behind Wakka, careful to keep distance. This didn't seem to keep Lulu from making her approach.

"She's saying she wants _you _with us." She explained, more so to Tidus than to the ginger beside him.

"Wait… huh?" The blonde was clueless. Nevertheless, Yuna made a gentle promenade to them and gave the widest smile they had seen yet from her.

"I want to ask you to be my guardian." She gave quite a blissful aura. But she was entirely serious.

"Yuna! What? This is no times for jokes, ya?" Wakka, on the other hand, seemed very, very surprised. "He may be a blitz ball whiz kid, but up against fiends, he's a newbie."

"Not a guardian, then..." Yuna's smile faded, and her rosey cheeks showed that she was slightly embarrassed. "I just want_ him_ nearby."

"Wait one second here!" Jr. made sure to stare right into the summoner's gaze, "You want him to be a guardian but not me? Trust me Yuna, I know way more about combat than this guy ever will." He was upset that Blondie was so suddenly invited. He wasn't sure why, though. Maybe he was superior. Maybe he was stronger, and smarter. Maybe, just maybe he was a wee bit jealous, and wanted to be more impressive than that _goof_.

"Foolish child!" Lulu placed her hand on her forehead, voice stern as usual, "I am extremely weary at the thought of even allowing _him, _to be Yuna's guardian. Must less a child such as you. You are lost, you may travel with us, but at your age, you are unfit to even consider guardianship."

The dragon was angry now. He wasn't used to being so, underestimated. Back home even though the citizens of the foundation saw him as the unusually short love child of Gaignun Kukai, his closest friends knew what he was capable of and allowed him to take on the proper role of a twenty-seven year old man. So, as much as he wanted to curse and shout, he decided to be the better person for once and position himself beside MOMO and Ziggy- two people who knew very well his identity and respected him for it.

"Jr., don't get mad at her… she's just trying to protect you…" MOMO whispered trying to calm the ginger-boy-man down.

"MOMO, that's the whole point. I don't need protection. That kid needs it more than I do. And how the hell could the standards of 'guardianship' be so damn high? Hell, that guy throws balls at monsters." Jr. folded his arms in sheer exasperation. "_Balls! _Common, we both know that bullets are more powerful than balls any day."

MOMO just smiled to him. She didn't want him to lose his cool over something so trivial. It was Yuna's choice- whoever she picked to be her guardians were her guardians. In her opinion this wasn't some sort of contest to be won. Too bad Jr. didn't see it that way.

* * *

"What does all of that mean, KOS-MOS?" Shion rightfully questioned meeting her daughters ruby gaze.

"It means," chaos came in. He must have been eavesdropping, "it means Sin is the same gnosis that brought us here."

"chaos?" Shion gasped. None of this made sense at all- it was as if they were in some backward topsy-turvy world where left was right and right was left.

"That is correct Shion, I have confirmed that the creature we battled last night, known commonly as Sin, is indeed the same anomaly that we fought in the Miltian star cluster." KOS-MOS was always matter-of-fact. The news didn't shock or disturb her at all. She didn't comprehend the ebb and flow of fate like a human- she only saw the present and took the proper action for the moment. Shion wondered what it might be like, to be KOS-MOS, to have no fear, no worry- to be carefree yet serious and ambitious. It was something beyond human comprehension.

"Chaos, what does that mean, what do we do with this information?" Shion asked, after taking a moment to gather the scientific, rational side of her brain. "Should we tell Yuna and the others?"

"Well Shion," chaos streatched into his normal casual pose, "let's think about it. We have KOS-MOS, correct? If Sin is indeed a gnosis, I believe fate brought us here to destroy it. You witnessed what happened yesterday. We have been brought here, to prevent such terrible things from happening again- I think anyway." Chaos took a breath and closed his eyes for but a second- he was thinking. About what Shion had no idea. Chaos was always one step ahead of everyone, he always seemed to know what was going on- it was incredible, miraculous even. It was one of his special gifts "it's just something I can do" he always said.

"As for Yuna, and the other localities," he started again, "I believe its best they not know what's really going on. Not yet anyway. The truth will reveal its self in time and in the proper way. We mustn't do anything to offend them, or their god."

"You're absolutely right chaos!" Shion felt like giving the seraph a cuddle, that was almost the perfect way to make sense of everything- almost, "I think- I think that's exactly why we're here. Come to think of it, Nephilm said something about Zanarkand and-"her dream came back to her. She was alone, she was afraid, and the world was white. _Go to Zanarkand. Find yourself. _Were the words of the mysterious angel. That was what she still couldn't make sense of… if they were here to kill Sin, then why was Nephilm so interpersonal? "Anyway we should probably at least let our friends know."

"Yes." Chaos nodded, "I think MOMO, Ziggy, and Jr. went with Yuna. And Allen was rebuilding the pier."

"And my brother?" Shion perked her head to the side.

Chaos shook his head in a funny way and sighed, "I think I saw him at the hotel bar on my way up."

* * *

The summoner's party, give or take some additions, were now well on their way to the temple. They had been romping through the jungle path for nearly an hour fighting any fiends they came across in the name of her lady summoner. Jr. was especially flamboyant in his style. His Makarovs were hot in battle today, shooting fiends left and right, sending each soul to the farplane in high style. He'd even mix in kicks and flips whenever possible.

MOMO was annoyed. Why was he trying so hard to impress her, to impress them? He knew who he was, so what was up with the complex? She didn't understand all that well, but her databank told her it was a guy thing. She realized that he must be getting tired of being treated like some inadequate child. That she could understand, but what she couldn't understand was why he was jealous of Tidus' perspective guardianship. If Tidus wants to help- if Yuna wants him to help- then that's great. Maybe if they stuck around a little longer, they'd be invited too.

"Whoops… sorry!" The redhead muttered, slightly embarrassed. It was apparent by the bullet holes that Jr. had missed the miniature Ochu, and instead hit Waka's ball, then a tree. "Hey quit staring, I don't miss _that_ often."

Everyone was glaring at him- as if Ziggy, Kimarhi and Lulu's glares weren't piercing enough!

"You know, children shouldn't carry such devices…" Lulu shook her head in disapproval, "What will it be next, I or Yuna? Perhaps Waka would be a nice target, or your friend." Lulu continued in a malevolently sarcastic tone. Jr. just gave a rebellious glower.

"She's right you know, you should be more careful." Ziggy agreed, which was shortly followed by a grunt from Kimarhi and a nod from Waka who was still mortified by the loss of his lucky blitz ball.

Yuna however giggled, "It's ok you know! No one is hurt, he's only trying to do his best!" she smiled and giggled again, "I appreciate every bit of it. Besides, shouldn't we hurry to the temple?" Yuna pointed her dainty finger at the forthcoming stairway.

"Yeah! You're right, let's just get moving!" With that Jr. grabbed MOMO's hand and they dashed toward the staircase, thankful for Yuna's clever change of subject.

* * *

"JIN UZUKI!" Shion called as she approached the hotel bar, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING SLACKING OFF?!" Jin was greeted by a surprise thump on the head and an impending chastening from his sister. "It couldn't be later than two in the noon, and you're drinking aren't you?" Jin panted and stared up at his little sis, wondering the reason for the sudden ambush. The android and the seraph just observed.

"No, I'm not drinking see?" He let her sniff the strange bottle with an unreadable label, and no alcoholic sent could be found. "I was just getting some lunch. A man's gotta eat you know? Besides you didn't have to hit me like that, Shion. " Jin rubbed the back of his head and gave her a semi-serious face. "It isn't like you have room to talk, Ms. Sleeping Beauty."

Shion huffed and folded her arms, "I was up later than you were last night! Besides, that's not why we wanted to speak with you. We have a very important discovery to discuss."

Just then Allen came through the door- worn out and hand bandaged. "Jin did you order the lun- Ohh hi chief! What are you doing here?" He asked, trying to be nonchalant.

Instead of his beloved chief, chaos answered, "We were just about to tell Jin about the data KOS-MOS compiled last night."

"Ohh can I see?" Shion handed him her computer, with the data file on screen. "Wow, Sin is made of imaginary space? What does this mean, chief?"

"It means Sin is a gnosis Allen." Bluntly answered the chief, quickly putting her computer away before someone noticed, "chaos thinks that if it's indeed a gnosis, we should try and use KOS-MOS to destroy it. Do you think her tertiary weapons system would do it?"

"Yeah, chief that's a great idea. But what if the villagers notice?"

"It wouldn't matter. If we destroyed it they would have to be grateful, right? I'm sure Yuna and her friends would be."

Just then Jin rose from his bar stool, "This is true Shion, but if Sin is the same gnosis that brought us here, with the ES' destroyed," Jin's tone was philosophical and thoughtful as usual as he explained, "vanquishing it may also take our only chance of going home. Not that I would mind. I could get used to living here."

"Jin, I understand that but couldn't riding that thing be dangerous anyway? I think we'd die trying to ride it. Waka said Tidus was one of the lucky ones." Here, Shion made a good point. It was only yesterday that they had witnessed the death that was Sin, and the havoc it wreaks. And, although Tidus was indeed lucky, he was still quite a wreck himself.

"So… uhh… what's the plan guys?" Allen managed to ask, caught in the middle between the two points. He didn't want to live there forever, but he certainly didn't see himself riding that thing.

"I belive," chaos began, "I believe the summoner's are trying to destroy Sin anyway. Perhaps we should stay with Yuna until the time is right to make our move." Everyone, minus KOS-MOS nodded their heads in agreement, "What about you KOS-MOS? Is that fine with you?" The angel-boy smiled at her.

"Anywhere Shion goes, I will go. It is my primary objective."

* * *

"Ohhh Lord Ohalland, guide our feet." Waka bowed before a giant statue of a man bearing a rod. The others were waiting for him to finish his victory prayer. Oddly enough it seemed Tidus joined him this time. It must have had something to do with that blitz ball game they're crazy about.

Suddenly, they felt the vibration of the opening of the cloister doors. There exited a tall, tan, slender and scantily clad woman and her single guardian- stout broad man. She was making a quick saunter toward Yuna and her jumble of guardians.

"A summoner, are you?" Her voice was nasally, with an air of arrogance and hostility.

"My name is Yuna-- from the Isle of Besaid."

"Dona." Dona introduced, bluntly. "So, you're High Summoner Braska's daughter. That's quite a name to live up to." Dona attempted to make conversation it seemed, but then she turned to see the plethora of people who were accompanying her fellow summoner. "My, my, my...And all these _people_ are your guardians? My, what a rabble! As I recall, Lord Braska had only two guardians. Quality over quantity, my dear. Whatever were you thinking? I have need of only one guardian. Right, Barthello?" And the broad man, now assumed to be named Barthello, gave a nod and a grunt. Dona's arrogance seemed to anger Kimarhi, and the indigo lion gave her single guardian the evil eye.

"I only have as many guardians as there are people I can trust. I trust them all with my life! To have so many guardians is a joy, and an honor! Even more so than being my father's daughter!" Yuna exclaimed, and explained, holding her ground, "Of course, I would never think of questioning your ways, either. So, Lady Dona, I ask of you: please leave us in peace." And she held it quite politely too.

"Ughh! You do what you want. Barthello, we're leaving." And Dona and her guardian left the building.

"Waita go Yuna!" Jr. said gleefully, giving Yuna an elbow bump. "You did great!"

"Ohh? What did I do?" Yuna blushed, slightly embarrassed and wondering why the little man was congratulating her.

"You sure told her! And I bet when you get Sin she'll be so jealous! Haha I can't wait to see the look on her face." Jr. snickered back, "That'll be great! Of course, you'll probably still; I don't know thank her for something she didn't do or something. You need to work on that."

"Heheh yeah. You're right." Yuna gathered herself and gave a strange emotion, Jr. didn't seem to notice, neither did Tidus, but the other guardians knew very well her thoughts.

After a moment, they all allocated themselves to the cloister door. They stepped one by one on the mystic elevator; each guardian gave their own brand of confidence.

"The fayth is below. Let's do it yah!" Waka said.

"But first, the Cloister of Trials. Kimahri? Wakka? Ready?" said Lulu. The two each gave a nod.

"Strength, everyone!" Yuna encouraged, showing a Yevon sign, and a bit of strength of her own.

Tidus attempted to step on the device, and join the Yevonite crew, but Kimarhi put that to an end before it started.

"Wha? Hey, what gives?" Tidus rightfully questioned as he scraped himself from the floor.

"You're not a guardian yet." Lulu gave her answer. This made Jr. smile a little inside.

"Um... We'll be back as soon as we can, okay?" Yuna nervously reassured Tidus and her other non-guardian friends.

"Oh, sure! Soon like 'tomorrow' soon, I bet!" Tidus shouted as the platform was making it's decent.

"When do you think you'll be back?" MOMO added.

"As soon as we can ok? Don't worry!" Yuna shouted as the platform faded away.

MOMO sighed and began to walk down the steps, Ziggy met her half way- "It's ok MOMO I'll take you back to the village. We need to check on Shion and the others anyway, and I bet they would like your help."

"Ok Ziggy, let's go." She looked upward at Jr. and waved, "I'll see you later ok!"

"Alright MOMO, we'll meet you back in a while. Have fun!" Jr. waved back and the realian and cyborg duo left the temple. "Man Tidus, that Donna's a bitch ain't she?" Jr. leaned against the column and made himself comfortable.

"Yeah, I agree. She didn't have the right to harass Yuna like that."

"Hm. Well when I'm a guardian I'm ganna do way better than that muscle head. All brawn and no brains that guy is."

Tidus nodded to that, but then realized the other implication. "Hey since when were you ganna be a guardian?"

"Since I said so." Jr. taunted, "Trust me, things like this don't get past me so easy."

"Is that so?" Tidus took offense to that implied comment, "Well I still think you're a midget."

"Why you-"the midget was about to begin his usual string of profanities, but was interrupted by someone tall, dark and snooty.

"Where's Yuna?" She asked, the particular angle of her head gave off an air of superiority.

"She's down there. Why do you want to know?" Jr. instead unleashed a wee bit of that energy on her in his voice.

"Humph. Then why are you here, boy?"

"Well you see," Instead Tidus answered, "We're not guardians, so we're not supposed to go in there. Right?"

"Ohh not guardians you say?" she asked, giving a glance over to Barthello, who before they knew it had shoved Tidus down the shaft.

"Hey what do you-"But it was too late. Jr. had found himself on the platform before he could finish. And by the hand of Dona, no less.

"Ow! Hey! What's the big idea?" Tidus shouted as the platform began another decent.

"Just a little game." Dona explained, long elegant body looming over the shaft.

"DAMN BITCH! You planned this all along!" But neither of them paid any mind to Jr. who was raising his fist and shouting the usual string he was going to give Tidus, but instead put them to a worthier cause. "HEY _you_ come back here! You're ganna pay for this! AHH SHIT."

"This is bad, really bad." Gulped Tidus, in an attempt to remain calm.

"Ohh by the way, that's no way to talk to her _lady_ summoner, boy." Was the last thing they heard before the elevator reached the bottom.

"Only guardians allowed, and I'm sure no guardian." Tidus arose from the platform and stretched. "Well, I guess it's too late now."

"Yeah you bet it is." Jr. followed suit, "Man, I can't believe I let my guard down to her. Damnit!"

"Hey it's not your fault. You should blame your short stature." Tidus picked, trying to lighten the air, (but he should have known better).

"WHY YOU-"Jr.'s comeback was interrupted yet again, but this time by the rumbling of the shaft.

The boys turned their head, preparing for more Dona brand torment. But instead they were pleasantly surprised to see someone short and pink, rather than tall and dark.

"Hey MOMO? Why are you here, didn't you go with Ziggy?" Jr. asked, utterly shocked at her appearance. Why would Ziggy let her in? Did she beg to come back? Did Dona push her too when she came?

"I _ditched_ Ziggy to check on you!" The two boys' jaws dropped. "He got distracted talking to some fighting team, and when I saw Dona push you I was worried, so I had to come."

"MOMO, you don't need to worry about us, we can take care of ourselves." Jr.'s face became as red as his hair, "Besides, won't the old man be pissed when he finds out you're gone."

MOMO gave a curtsy, and pet the ruffles in her pink skirt, "Don't worry he won't get too mad. Besides, I can take care of _myself_, Jr."

"Alright MOMO you can come!" Said Tidus, cheerily, "But you stay beside us and don't get lost ok!"

MOMO gave a wink, "As I just said Tidus, I can take care of myself. Now, what can I do to help?"

In a cloister of trials, a 100-series is a handy thing to have. Tidus was amazed by MOMO's ability to figure out what spheres went where. With her help, the "trial" passed by with ease. They pretty much left MOMO too her work, which she enjoyed doing very much.

She remarked that they were just like the test "daddy" used to give her and her "sisters" to judge each model's analyzation abilities. Although Tidus had no Earthly, Miltialy, or Spira-y idea what that was supposed to mean, he certainly appreciated her speed and accuracy.

Before long, the three had caught up with Yuna's other guardians, whom were waiting outside the fayth.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Panicked Waka when he caught sight of the three, his hand met his face.

"It was Dona and that big muscle head man!" Explained Tidus before Waka could elaborate further. It was obvious they were angry. MOMO hid behind Jr., just a little partly out of shame, and a little from fear. She hadn't been pushed, she came down herself.

"Yuna will be the one to suffer the consequences!" Lulu yelled, in a furious tone they hadn't heard before.

"What do you mean? What consequences?" Asked MOMO, a little bit worried now.

"She could be excommunicated!" Panicked Wakka some more.

"Don't worry Waka we wouldn't let them do that to her." Jr. told, folding placing a hand on Wakka's arm. "We'd have to make sure the excommunicated _Dona_ first."

Waka removed Jr.'s hand and spoke in a more serious tone than usual. "Ugh… Just sit and wait, ok? Behave yourselves!" And MOMO, did although Jr. seemingly preferred to lean.

"So uhh, what's in there anyway?" Wondered Tidus aloud.

"The fayth, remember?" Replied Wakka.

"Oh yeah, that thing. Right."

Lulu approached the two men, "The fayth are people who gave their lives to battle Sin. Yevon took their souls, willingly given from their still-living bodies." The three non-guardians looked at the woman, confusion mixed with a tad of wonder and a dash of fear in their eyes. "Now they live forever, trapped in statues. But when a summoner beckons, the souls of the fayth emerge once again. That's what we call an aeon."

"So what does Yuna do in there? How does she receive the aeon?" Asked MOMO, executing a quick analyzation of the prayer room from her seat.

"She prays with all her heart for a way to defeat Sin." Waka explained yet again, gladly this time.

"The chamber beyond is a sacred place. Only summoners may enter." This time it was Lulu.

"So wait, even guardians can't go in? What if she's in trouble?" Jr. wanted to know, thinking perhaps it would come in handy later.

"It's taboo!" Waka gave a quick snap, still a little miffed with the boy for entering yet again, and damaging his lucky blitz ball.

Just then, Yuna exited the inner door, staggering her way to her guardians, too weak to notice the extras. This time, Lulu attended to her.

* * *

It was dusk by the time Shion saw her friends on the horizon. She was eager to see them in private and speak of their newly calculated plan.

She ran toward Yuna, her guardians, Jr., MOMO, and Ziggy (who waited outside the cloister for MOMO, too worried that something might eat her inside.) and greeted them. Chaos and the others followed.

Shion wondered how they would take the news, MOMO she knew would want to help. Jr., would probably too, but he might also share the same concerns as Jin about getting home. Ziggy probably wouldn't care much either way.

But for the first time since she had come here, Shion Uzuki felt that she might have a _real _purpose other than some forgotten diary.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Heyyyy guys! Firstly, I apologize for not getting this to you sooner. My laptop is broken. I am doing summer tutoring. My sister plays the sims on the big computer. I'm working on the biggest Xenosaga website ever and need my staff to turn everything in. AUGHH!! I wanted to write this so much sooner. I'm sorry if this chapter is suckish because I'm rusty.

Now on with my explanations. DUNDUNDUN!!! Sin is a gnosis! How many people guessed that? If you did raise your hand! I guess now everyone has a nice piece of the plot. Not all of it though. And OMG I'm so excited for Luca and Auronnnnn! And Seymour!! And… well I won't say. BUTBUTBUT I need an opionion. Should I have Shion explain wtf is going on next chapter, or skip the ship ride and just go to Luca already? I'm a little partial to the latter. It would add suspense and drama plus I WANT TO WRITE ABOUT SIR BADASS Auroun! As well as meyster gayface Seymour. I love them both! Even if Seymour is a pixie who wants to use Yuna.

Anyway reviews please! And critique too! Also, I might not get to chapter 9 until after the 17th, because I have to work on Project Godsibb. If you're on LJ and like Xenosaga you've heard of it (gaint xenosaga site, lots of lost canon scans, character pages, forum, oekaki, the works. Visit and click the LJ hub for details). Yes I'm that bossy freak. Want to be on my staff? PM me or write it in your review. I need content writers for character pages, badly. So please do if you have any spare time whatsoever. I'd 3 it!

Thanks again my wonderful reviewers! (PS: Super early readers, ATE my seperator bars. So I had to re-add them. If something doesn't flow, let me know!)


	9. The Game and Its Players

**Chapter 9:** _The Game, and its Players_

"Is that what you plan to do, _Maester_?" asked the white cloaked man, to the honorable Maester Seymour in the cabin of the Spirian luxury ship the S.S_ Gold Maiden_. "How very foolish of you. What do you plan to do once you get that power hmm?"

"Silence," the guado replied in a venomous tone, turning his bright blue eyes to meet the masked stranger, "I need no reject of the farplane to give me orders. You were simply sent here to carry out your task. I do not require your input."

"Wrong again." The cloaked man snickered, removing his mask to meet Seymour's stare, "I was sent here to make sure _you_ do as _he _wishes." His lipid amethyst gems became very serious, "Not that I care much for _him_."

"He enjoys endless spirals does he not? Why doesn't he join Spira's endless spiral of death? I believe it might entertain _him_." Seymour cackled and arose from his seat, "And as for your uncaring, we both know why you volunteered. It was for the sake of brotherhood, was it not?"

The white clothed man looked down at the floor, avoiding eye contact as Seymour made his approach. As Seymour laid a hand on his shoulder, the white boy whispered in his ear, "_Those who seek the power of God, find the pain of hell. _Believe me_._"

"Alas, that is the wonder of Spira."

* * *

"...he shoots...gooooooaaaaallll! Unbelievable! Ladies and gentleman, the day we've all been waiting for, the opening tournament of the season. This event is sponsored by Yevon. And this year we celebrate Maester Mika's 50th year in office!" Shouted the announcer as the S.S Winno approached the busy port city of Luca.

It was another beautiful day. It rarely stormed here, to Shion's delight. She made her way to the bow of the ship, and she was very surprised to see how populated the town actually was. Children were running happily, women were shopping; men were watching the huge screen which displayed other men and women playing ball. Blitz ball, if she could recall.

"Yeah! It's blitz time!" Tidus exclaimed to the Aurochs from behind her. "We're ganna kick those stupid Goers to the curb!"

He sounded very excited about this, although she had no idea what it was. She looked forward to finding out, especially since it seemed to be the link between Tidus' world and this one- just how Sin was to hers.

Although for now, only she, chaos, Allen, Jin, and KOS-MOS knew this. They had planned to tell the others the previous night, but decided it wasn't the right time. Ziggy seemed much too busy chastening Jr. for dragging MOMO into the cloister, and Jr. was much too busy smarting off to him. MOMO simply made herself busy by apologizing. Constantly. The five eventually determined that it would be best to wait until a better moment to break the news.

"Alright team, now what's our goal?" Wakka asked, knowing the answer already.

"VICTORY, VICTORY, VICTORY, VICTORY, VICTORY, YEAHHHHHH!" They shouted, in sync as usual. Shion giggled at their excitement.

"Good luck you guys! I'll be cheering from the sidelines." Shion told playfully.

"Uhh… thanks!" Tidus replied, unsure of what to say. He hadn't spoken with Shion much the entire trip, although she seemed nice. Jr. just described her as a little pushy, but with a sweet almost motherly side to her.

"Ohhh hey there Mr. Ject Shot Mach III! You ready to rumble?" And just as the little red-head was in his thoughts, he appeared.

"You saw that?"

"You bet. You came pretty close; I think Yuna would have been impressed."

"Eh, maybe. HEY look we're pulling into the harbor!" Tidus called out, trying to make a distraction. The S.S Winno pulled in, safely, soundly and peacefully. The announcers were giving more commentary on the tournament, some of which angered Tidus and the Aurochs.

"Our next team off the ramp is...Well, well, well! If it isn't the Besaid Aurochs! They're a living, breathing statistical impossibility! I've never seen a team this bad! That's right! In twenty-three years they've never made it past the first round! Only a few die-hard fans are in the audience today."

"Best of luck to them and a safe journey back to Besaid."

"Right, Jimma. Moving right along, our next team is... Here they are, folks! Our very own Luca Goers! They've got power! They've got speed! They've got teamwork! They're an all-around first-class team! And they're back home in Luca!"

"Without a doubt, they are the favorite this year, Bobba. And after the way they dominated last year, it'd take a miracle for them to lose today."

"Ughh I hate those stupid goers…" Tidus said to himself, kicking the dock out of anguish.

"It's like this every year, ya? Don't let it bother you." Waka tried to calm the boy down- it apparently wasn't working because before he knew it Tidus had snagged a megaphone and leapt up onto the soapbox.

"Stop right there, Goers! You guys are smilin' now, but not for long!" Tidus preached to the curious crowed. Waka faceplamed. Lulu grumbled. Jr. giggled. MOMO cheered. And KOS-MOS was still pondering what the announcer had meant by a "statistical impossibility". "That's right!'Cause this year, us Aurochs are taking the cup!" He finished with a snicker before he leaped back down to rejoin his team mates.

"Ohhh scary, scary!" Jr. teased his blonde friend. "I bet they're totally beat now."

"Hey don't underestimate the power of protest. I totally just scared 'em off." Tidus winked to his midget friend.

"What in Yevon's name were you doing up there?" Chastened Wakka, believing the boy had just made a fool of his already shameful team.

"Just givin' us a little publicity is all." Tidus smiled in reply.

"Well I guess yer givin' us a betta reason to win da tournament now eh?" Wakka nudged. Just then people rushed by them excitedly.

"Maester Mika is here!" They hollered throughout the walkway, all headed in a single direction.

"What's up now?" Tidus asked, turning to Yuna.

"Maester Mika has arrived, that's what!" Yuna hopped excitedly, as if some idol or superstar had entered the area.

"Maester Mika? Who's that?" Wondered Shion aloud.

"Maester Mika is the leader of all the peoples of Spira. He's come all the way from Bevelle." Lulu spun to respond to Shion's question. They were beginning to wonder whether she was a walking encyclopedia of the world. "The tournament is being held to honor his fifty years as Maester."

"Uhh so you're all governed by some old greaser? Shouldn't you guys… I don't know... Replace him with someone more energetic?" Inquired Jr., disrespectfully as par usual. The Spirians in the group, save for Tidus, gave their usual grimace, and Ziggy gave a jester as to remind him of the people's respect.

"Hey! Mind your mouth, now. Measter Mika has held everyone togetha for a long time!" Wakka was quick to make his needed correction.

Yuna distasted the air of the group, and was more than eager to pay a visit to their beloved Maester Mika, "Let's all go see him!" she cried out, practically dragging Tidus around the corridor.

* * *

The whole city of Luca was gathered before the S.S _Gold Maiden _in hopes of seeing Maester Mika's appearance.

"They're awaiting you, _Maester" _remarked the white cloaked man as Seymour prepared for his grand entrance, "Well not you, but the old one, rather."

"Indeed. I'm sure they will still be pleased with me, however." Responded Seymour with a devious glint in his eye, "They will be especially fond by day's end- I assure you."

"Oh?" The albino said, playfully tilting his head, "I wonder what they'd make of your little rouse. I can see the headlines now- 'Pathetic half blood Maester attempts to win people with false act of heroism.'- You'd have no choice but to become sin to escape it all. How entertaining!" he continued to mock, with a half-sane cackle, "Then again _everything _here is nothing short of a rouse."

"Hm. I wonder what that makes you, reject."

"I am no different than you will eventually be." He continued, gently placing a white mask over his face for further concealment, "I swear you lay a hand on my brother, I will hasten that act. Mark my words, half blood!"

"All the better!" Seymour uttered a strange giggle, and then bowed, "I will keep my word Sir Piazzolla. Now, let us appease the people, hm?"

__________

"Mann I can't see anything! MOMO, what do you see?" said Jr. hopping about trying to get a clear view from over the crowed.

"Uhh I see some people in costumes playing music, and a fancy man behind them." The realian girl was atop her cyborg guardians' shoulders, observing everything. She was, of course, referring to Maester Mika- whose face reminded her strangely of the patriarch- and the band of Yevonites celebrating his arrival. They were followed by a striking blue haired man and a mysterious white knight by his side. "Ohh look at them Ziggy!"

And that, between the abating crowed, was who caught Jr.'s attention. There was something about _that _duo that was special, important, and_ familiar _that the boy could not take his mind off of.

"Hey old man, do you think there's something _off _about them? Isn't that one wearing a testament uniform?"

"Hm, it _does _look a lot like one." Responded Ziggy, nonchalantly, "But I doubt they'd come all the way out here to bother us."

"Yeah Jr.! Let's just have fun today!" Said MOMO, gently tugging at the blonde hair of her guardian.

"People of Spira, I thank you for your generous welcome." Announced an ornately dressed elderly man as he arose to greet his people, "Rise, Maester Seymour. And all of you as well. I present to you...the son of Maester Jyscal Guado, who departed for the Farplane a fortnight past."

And the conspicuous blue haired man rose and gave a courtly, respectful bow to the crowed, the white knight close behind him. The people cheered as if they were greeting their new king.

"As some of you already know, he has been officially ordained a maester of Yevon." Informed Mika to the ever interested people, giving the spotlight to Seymour.

"I am Seymour Guado. I am honored to receive the title of Maester. In life, my father Jyscal worked to foster friendship between man and Guado. I vow to carry on his legacy, and to fulfill my duties as maester to the best of my abilities." The crowed hailed Seymour, giving their admiring yevonite motion. Wakka signaled to the foreigners to follow suit.

Seymour seemed preoccupied with one figure in particular, as he stared into her multi-colored eyes almost in awe. This must have troubled her, for she quickly moved her gaze to the ground. Tidus wasn't sure what was wrong; something about that moment had worried him as well.

"There's just something about that guy I don't like." Jr. whispered to Tidus, "I don't know what it is, but I'm damn well ganna find out!"

"Hey no need to be pushy about it, he's just a priest right?" Tidus breathed back, "You're right though… something is off…"

"Really psyches you up, ya? All right! Last meeting before the match! Hustle!" Wakka dragged Tidus away to the locker room.

* * *

Shion leaned against the walls outside of the blitz ball locker room. She had no idea where to go first. The city of Luca was new and exciting to her- there was actually limited technology here. She looked forward to maybe showering in the inn that night.

"Hey Shion, we'll be back in a little while, ok? You sure you don't want seats to the game?" Jr. asked, looking straight up at her.

"I'll be fine; I have KOS-MOS with me. I want to see the town for a little while. I'll be back in time for round two alright? Have fun guys!" Shion smiled back to her companions.

"Ok chief, are you absolutely sure you don't want me to come?" Allen gave her the concerned puppy-dog face.

"Positive. You can meet me in the café later if you want, but you were looking forward to this. _Go on and catch the game."_

"Alright chief, I'll meet you then!"

"I have the tickets." Jin entered, "I got you and KOS-MOS tickets too, in case you want to come later."

"We will, thanks Jin." With that Jin handed her the tickets and the rest of the group departed. Shion pondered to herself over where she should go first, she had no set destination, but she was never much for sports and thought that exploration would be more amusing than sitting in on the bleachers watching people.

"Well KOS-MOS, what do you think we should do?" she innocently asked the android.

"I will go wherever you will go, Shion." KOS-MOS mechanically replied. Shion leaned against the wall of the corridor a minute more, when suddenly none other than Lady Yuna bolted past her in an animated haste.

"Yuna?! What's going on?" Asked Shion stopping her from busting open the locker room door; "is something wrong?"

Yuna halted herself and took a second to capture her breath. "Someone said they saw Sir Auron in the café!" she said, bouncing excitedly as she spoke, "I must get Tidus! We must go find him!"

"Sir Auron? Who is that, Yuna, if you don't mind me asking?" Shion asked anyway.

"Sir Auron was my father's guardian! If we find him, we may also find Sir Ject. Common' let's get Tidus and look for him!" The excitable summoner just about dragged the vector engineer into the men's locker room- the engineer's creation followed.

The blitzers were stunned when the three strikingly beautiful women entered their reserved space. Yuna immediately cut through them (all of them dressed, for which they were both thankful) and tapped a particular tan sharp haired blonde on the shoulder. "There you are!"

"Yuna?" said the blonde, turning to meet the summoner's gaze, "Yuna! What are you doing here?"

"Someone said they saw Sir Auron in the café! "

"Au-Auron? My Auron?"

"Yes, Sir Auron! Let's go find him!" Explained Yuna once more with a hop. All the while, Shion watched with KOS-MOS by her side.

"Umm ok…let me tell Wakka…" Tidus itched his back and put his blitz ball in the locker, "Are they coming too?"

"I suppose we can help you search for him, if you don't mind." Reassured Shion.

Tidus ran to Wakka to receive permission, Wakka appeared to be slightly upset by his leaving, but there was something in Tidus' air that felt urgent. This was important to him in some way, although she had no idea why. Yuna had mentioned that Sir Auron was her father's guardian. Perhaps Tidus really did have amnesia and remembered him from somewhere. Perhaps his mind would awaken, only to realize that "Zanarkand" was some crazy dream. Perhaps someday even she would wake up and realize the same thing. They way things currently stood, it was hard to tell the difference between the real and the imaginary. Shion glanced over to KOS-MOS. _My world could never be a dream,_ she thought, _KOS-MOS, you are the proof of my existence. _She did not have amnesia.

"Alright let's go!" Tidus remarked excitedly, "I need to find Auron before the game starts, so let's get on it!"

The women nodded and they made a hasty exit to the café. They wandered throughout the town for quite a bit. There were many people there; this was the busiest place Shion had seen since they crashed in Spira, although the cities in her star cluster had many more people.

Yuna seemed a bit intimidated by the crowed. "I hope we don't get separated."

"Yeah, like we need to get anymore _lost_." Giggled Shion, with a slight sarcasm in her tone.

Just then, Shion heard a surprisingly high-pitched whistle coming from Tidus' direction, "Hey guys!"

"What was that?" Asked Yuna aloud, turning in Tidus' direction.

Tidus quietly chuckled, "In Zanarkand, we do this to cheer on blitz players." He whistled for a second time; revealing the culprit, "You try it, too! Put your fingers in your mouth like this."

Shion whistled loudly following suit. Yuna, conversely, appeared to be entirely void of the talent.

"It's not working!" she cried, huffing and puffing, two fingers wedged in her mouth.

Shion set her hand on her shoulder to comfort her trivial frustration, "That's okay it just takes practice."

"Well, guess we should just stick together then, till you can do it." Tidus smiled at her.

* * *

Several minutes later they reached the café. Shion had no clue what she needed to look for, and KOS-MOS, quite frankly could not care less. After a few moments of "searching" they could both see the sagged expression on Tidus' face.

"Auron's not here…" Tidus assumed disappointedly, "guess they saw the wrong guy."

"Hmm I'll go see if anyone else saw which way he went." Yuna approached a couple on the far side of the café.

"So Tidus…" Shion moved toward him, "What does this 'Sir Auron' look like, and how do you know him?"

"Uhh well…" Tidus scratched his head, "Auron was my mentor back in Zanarkand. He's a tall guy, black-ish gray hair, brown eyes… but his most distinguishing feature is that he's always running around with one arm in his coat."

"So you don't see anyone here that looks like him? Maybe he changed his clothes."

"Nah, I'd know Auron when I see him." Tidus shrugged trying to hold in his discontentment, "I don't even know if he's the same Auron or not." That was a lie. He knew, Shion could tell.

Instantaneously, a display flickered behind them and none other than Maester Mika came on screen.

Tidus bolt from the blue, "Damn, I forgot about the game!"

"Let's get you back then!" Shion gestured, getting a little worried she kept him too long.

"Alright… hey where's Yuna?"

"There you are!" Immediately Lulu angrily cut between he and Shion, look of worry plain in her demeanor, "Yuna's been kidnapped by the Al Bhed Psyches. In exchange for her safe return, they want the Aurochs to lose."

"What do you mean? Are they dangerous?" Shion inquired.

"If they're only blitzball players, I doubt they'd do anything drastic. But we shouldn't take chances. Let's go get her." Lulu replied.

"I'm going too! This will be no problem!" A little confidence mixed with a smidgen of worry shown in Tidus' eyes, "They're telling the Aurochs to throw the game, as if they needed to! I mean, how good a team can they be?"

"Wakka said the same thing. He'll take care of the game. We should go get Yuna. The Al Bhed boat is in dock 4. Let's go." Lulu nodded at Tidus, staying entirely calm about the situation.

"KOS-MOS, will you assist us?" Shion spoke quietly, as not to raise the suspicion of Lulu.

"Affirmative, Shion."

* * *

The four went through three different docks before reaching the Al Bhed section of the port city. Everything was going smoothly- they worked together and cut through the machina with ease. This was the sort of combat that was familiar to Shion and KOS-MOS. Back home, they fought numerous machines of all shapes and sizes. Lulu's lightening spells and Tidus' sword hand certainly helped seal the deal. It wasn't long, yet barely in the nick of time when they had reached the dock- the ship was pulling away. It took a leap of faith to reach it on time.

Unfortunately for them, when the Al Bhed clan had more than one trick up its sleeve.

"What was that?" shouted Lulu.

KOS-MOS was quick to answer, "It appears to be a defense mechanism used by the captors. I believe we can easily eliminate it by moving that crane. However, the machine is low on its power supply. Perhaps-"

"That's enough." Lulu struck the generator with a bolt of lightning, "Now, move the crane!"

Shion nodded to Lulu. It was a good thing she had been taught how to work the drill on the Woglinde, because it was about to pay off- she adroitly managed the controls and knocked the monster into the sea.

"Hey nice shot!" Tidus congratulated her then teased, "But man, I wanted a whack at it!"

Just then, Yuna kicked her captor in the groin and ran toward her guardians.

She gave Lulu a nice, warm hug, "I hope you hurt them." The guardian remarked.

"Yeah…" Yuna said looking over toward the Al Bhed cabin, "A little."

* * *

"Thirty seconds left! The Aurochs are launching an all-out offensive! A long pass from Letty! It goes through! Oh...oh.... He shoots! Goooooal!"

"Man Wakka got really beat out there." Commented Jr. from his seat, "That was really exciting though, I'm glad they won."

"Yeah I am too." MOMO smiled at him, "But you know, I wonder where Shion and KOS-MOS are. I wish they could have seen it. I didn't see Tidus in the game either, wasn't he supposed to play?"

"Eh, knowing Tidus he's probably some useless runner up player or something. He likes to brag a lot, but I bet it's just compensation." Jr. leaned back, relaxing as the crowd cheered for the Aurochs, "And as for Shion, she's probably just touring the city. You know her; she can't sit still for long. Plus she's alright, she has KOS-MOS with her."

MOMO giggled at Jr.'s Tidus comment, "That's not very nice you know! I bet he'll lead next round."

"Eh probably not. But I'm looking forward to seeing what he's made of. This game looks rough; maybe I should give it a try!"

"I wouldn't want you to get hurt though!"

"Ehh, I've faced much rougher things. This game couldn't be worse than fighting, oh I don't know, the gnosis, or Albedo…"

____________

The two striking men watched all the action from the best stand in the stadium. Maester Seymour Guado was high above everyone else in Spira- much like his current political position. Beside him, stood the White Knight, the White Testament, none other than Albedo Piazzolla himself.

"Good game." Uttered the sapphire headed priest, "The next round shall be even better. I do hope the people enjoy my show. It would be quite a shame if they didn't."

Albedo folded his arms gallingly as he watched Seymour's preparations through the aluminum bird-shaped mask. "You really hope to impress her that way? You know what she would think if she found out."

"Ahh chivalry, reject, chivalry." Seymour turned his attention away from the ball game and to Albedo, "Not that the likes of you would know much of the practice."

"I care not, what you do with her as long as you do not harm Rubedo." Albedo popped his neck into place, "I will make good on my promise, if you do yours. And to clear the record, I chose to be reborn; I was never 'rejected' from your petty view of heaven."

"Hm, the way you make it sound, you'd be better off a fiend. Or were you worse than one in life?"

Albedo sniggered at this comment. Ohh how he wished to rip this man to shreds- he may have been free from U-Do- unleashed from the eternal chain, but this didn't make him free of the rage of the weapon that slept within him and his six-hundred-sixty-eight brothers and sisters. Were he still contaminated; the clergy of Yevon would have lost its second Maester this month. Of course, acting as nothing more than a hit man and body guard to the pitiful Guado had its perks. Here, he could silently watch Rubedo- the one person he loved most.

"Oh Albedo, I believe it is time for us to take the stage. Unleash your kinfolk, please."

Albedo twisted in rage, grabbed Seymour's shoulders- claws digging into the Maester's skin. "My only kin is _Rubedo_. Don't forget it _mon __moitié sang_!"

Albedo loosened his grip, seized his cape, and went to release the fiends.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **

OMG… that took long enough to write. Good thing I'm done with Godsibb now, so I can continue this. This chapter was a lot of fun. I loved writing Seymour, and Albedo (DUNDUNDUUUUNNNNN), as well as Shion and Tidus- That's a new one! Limited Jr. in this chapter! It must be a miracle! But for those of you, who missed him, don't fret because he will be back.

Anyway, reviews are awesome! I'd like to thank everyone who has ever left a review. Thank you!


	10. Underdog

Virgin Planet

Chapter 10: Underdog.

The sphere pool splashed in excitement as the players entered its confines. They all dove in, the Aurochs, the Goers, and lastly Tidus- whose sphere of existence really lie with those of the Zanarkand Abes, but this year, if only for a moment; he was one of them. The crowed cheered. Everyone was betting on the Goers to win, like always, but there were a few mumblings and ramblings about the Aurochs, "never underestimate the underdog," they said.

And Tidus was betting on them being right. Blitz Ball was his. In this strange place, the game was the only tie; it was the only thing that kept him sane. He secretly smiled inside at the Goer's jeering. They were underestimating the underdog.

* * *

Although it took her some time to find her seat, Shion finally found her friends within the endless sea of bleachers. There they sat: Jr., MOMO, Ziggy, Jin, chaos, and Allen-- KOS-MOS was beside her obeying orders. She took her reserved seat between KOS-MOS and Jin. KOS-MOS sat beside an obese Spiran man.

She looked at the sphere pool with wonder. It was an amazing floating mass of water with the players swimming about inside. They wore no gear, apparently people here could breathe underwater, _that's something to note, _she thought. But what captured her more was the fact that the water wasn't bound to the laws of gravity. They couldn't even do that back home, and compared to this place there was little they couldn't do. Shion Uzuki watched with the utmost anticipation.

The players entered the pool. There were two teams and one ball. A goalie swam at both ends of the pool; there were laser nets behind them. The players violently struggled to get the ball in the opposing teams goal. It reminded Shion of a strange blend between soccer and football, with some gymnastics here and there.

Shion could barely make out Tidus from the team of yellow-suited players. The only way she could make him out was from his distinctive golden, spiked hair. The crowed absolutely erupted when he sprang from the sphere-pool, did a flip and kicked the ball into the Goer's goal.

"Hey, he's not half bad!" Jr. reluctantly admitted. And Shion had to admit, the game was quite exciting. Even Ziggy seemed to be enjoying it, if only for MOMO's presence. The only one who was unfazed, as usual was KOS-MOS. She sat beside Shion, and only sat because someone had complained that her preferred robotic stance had blocked their view. She looked so odd, so _extraordinary _among the excited crowed.

Jin smiled when he saw Shion getting into the activity. Allen seemed quite content with that as well. He peered across Jin's seat and flashed a smile at Shion, not that she noticed, she was more focused on the game.

The game was now tied. Six points for each team. Keppa had blocked Bricksons shot, preventing the Goer's lead. The tiny ants for players were now leaving the pool for half-time.

* * *

Albedo Piazzolla stood in front of what may have been one-thousand cages. The deed would be done. The lie would be made. The plan, executed. It mattered not to him- he had done much worse in his lifetime. Yet, a tinge of wrong overwhelmed the man. He would be at least partially responsible for Spira's biggest political scandal. And here he thought his death just may be better than his life.

The fiends roared in their cages. Albedo reached out to touch a lizard fiend through the metal bars. He felt its scales through his glove and the ridges on the hideous, beautiful creatures neck. _His eyes still look human. _He thought before the fiend angrily hissed with all its fury. Albedo continued to play with the monster until it finally snapped, lopping Albedo's arm as if there were nothing but air in its place. Albedo winced from the surprise pain, blood dripped on the concrete floors of the dark basement. He simply regenerated his arm- one ability from his old self he was glad to have retained.

"Don't unleash them yet." Called a voice from across the room. It was Seymour. Of course he'd come to "supervise" him. How incredibly _wonderful_.

"We must wait until the right time, fiend." Seymour entered Albedo's line of sight, elegantly as per usual, "I simply can't have you interrupting the championship game. The people would be _so _disappointed."

Albedo shrugged. "Did the half-man have an epiphany whilst I was away?"

"Ohh no-no-no, I just want our plan to succeed. Besides, I believe the people deserve their silly game. It makes them happy. And if I make them happy…" Seymour nodded his head, "I make _her_ happier."

"Why is it that you look to a woman for power? What is that summoner to you that the others are not?"

"Ahh, unsent, you must review your history. She is Lord Braska's daughter. She will pave the way to the next calm. She will form me into the grand mold that I was destined to live. She is everything; yet, nothing at all." Seymour glanced over at Albedo, noticing the blood on his uniform and the floor. "Put more simply, she is my best _shot. _By the way, why are you covered in blood? I can't have you stand beside me that _sullied_."

Albedo grimaced at him. Women were never the best way; memories of _her_ were still fresh in his mind. The thought sent him into laughter. "The fiends wanted a fight. Not that I don't _deserve_ it. I'll cleanse my _impurities _if it would please you, _ohh glorious bastard._" Albedo was nearly song-like in his sarcasm. Seymour was secretly thrown into a subtle rage.

"Don't you dare disresp-"

"-What will you do? Cry to your mother?" Albedo laughed more struggling to retain himself, "Ohh that's right. She's _dead. _You killed her; daddy too."

Seymour strained to find away to counter him, but emotion locked his words. "How-…how did you…?" He wanted to be ferocious, to keep his image, but instead he was meek.

"I have more perception than you may believe." Albedo calmed himself and seized his cape, "Now I will proceed to wash myself before the _show._ I will see you then, half-blood!"

_

* * *

_

It was after the first half of the game. Tidus dominated the sphere pool up until now, and the score was tied once again. He had done his part. Wakka was the captain, and since he had a chance to recover, he gave him his time to shine. He was retiring after this game, and Tidus felt no need to gloat.

So instead he decided to check on Yuna and his midget friend during half time and watch from the stands. The only problem would be finding them! The crowd of people was tremendous!

Luckily, or unluckily; however, Tidus spotted a little red head in the lobby. The kid caught on quick and rudely dashed to Tidus. "Hey you," he breathed, "I was just looking for you!"

"And why is that?" Tidus replied, wondering why Jr. spoke so fiercely.

"To kick your ass for dropping out!" Tidus blicked at Jr. for a second or two before Jr. spoke again, "I knew you wouldn't last long! This is great, now Jin owes me 200 G! Hahah he lost!"

"Uhh, what are you talking about?" Tidus scratched his head, "200G? Aren't you rich or something like that?"

"Back home I am. But I love a good bet, and this time I won so Jin's ganna have to pay up! But if we're here much longer, he can give me that amount in Gil." Jr.'s face was smug with victory. Tidus wasn't sure why, and there was no harm in asking…

"So, what was the bet?"

"To see how long you'd last."

"And you betted?"

"I betted you couldn't last more than one round. And I was right!"

"Yeah, but I could have. I dropped for Wakka, it's his last game and-"

"That's just an excuse. You were totally quitting while you were ahead."

Tidus knew he was arguing with a brick wall. No way he could get around the facts, he only played one round the entire tournament. But another question burned in his mind, "Hey, if you won the bet, why do you wanna 'kick my ass' for 'quitting'?"

Jr. tapped his foot and stared up at Tidus for only a second, "Well, I hate to admit it Blondie, but you were pretty good out there. I think those Goers were scared of you. Especially that girly looking one. I don't wanna see them win. They're a bunch of…" Jr. was pondering which obscenity to use when a terrified scream echoed through the building. "What the fuck is that?" Jr. ran toward the Sphere Stadium to investigate. He was worried for MOMO. Tidus followed him immediately out of instinct. He was worried for Yuna.

* * *

"What's going on?" Shion asked, searching with her eyes amidst the pandemonium.

"Monsters? Here? They have them here too?" Allen questioned, attempting to keep himself from panicking.

Jin turned to Shion as if to reason with her, "Shion, we should probably leave. This could get dangerous and-"

"No Jin, we have better defense than most people. We need to help! Common KOS-MOS! Are you ready?" Shion was surprised and slightly worried to see that KOS-MOS was already gone, she was fighting on her own will. She was happy to see KOS-MOS helping, but felt a little defenseless. Of all the times to be without her MWS…

"Ziggy, Shion is right! I don't want to see more people get hurt. I want to help them!" MOMO was tugging at Ziggy's metallic arm, "I'm also worried about Jr.! He left before the second part of the game and isn't back yet…"

Ziggy walked behind MOMO down the steps as she held his cold hand, "Ok MOMO, but stay close to me. I don't think you need to worry about him though. I have a feeling he'll do more damage than the fiends."

"Well you shouldn't worry about me either. I'm built tougher than I look." She winked at him and began spraying arrows at the fiends below.

* * *

Chaos joined them by casting ethers onto the fiends. He spotted KOS-MOS and ran to her. Her bright blue eyes met his aqua. "KOS-MOS?"

"chaos, I must stop the lies." For once, her voice was not monotone, she sounded human.

Chaos paused, he hadn't expected this. He truly wondered what she meant, "Lies? Mar- KOS-MOS, what lies?"

"The lies that bind us. They bind us to our fate." She closed her eyes once more, and shot her ray gun in to several gelatin-like fiends, causing them to scatter in pyreflies. When chaos saw her eyes again, they were the same LED red he knew now.

"KOS-MOS?" He asked her.

"Yes, chaos? Do not distract me from my objective. I must keep the threats from approaching Shion and Allen. Please assist me in this task." Her voice was monotone again.

Chaos slumped from the disappointment and lack of information, "Yes, of course KOS-MOS." He and she waged war with the fiends.

* * *

"Chaos!" The twisted priest shouted, "such chaos! Isn't it beautiful? Is it not fated that I become their hero?"

Albedo rolled his eyes and broke through the line of monsters as ordered, "Oh, yes, you are ever so heroic! Such valor in your schemes."

"Quiet, unsent! We wouldn't want another death than what is necessary, now would we?"

"There are things much worse than death in this dimension. I pity that you seek the worse of them all." Albedo replied.

"Ah! You are wrong! I seek the most magnificent gift in all of Spira. Unlike your world, there is nothing better here! We thrive off of death, and shun life." Seymour preached.

The words sounded so familiar to him. Death, life, seeking a power. There was a time in Albedo's life when he thought just like that. He had been denied the "gift" of death, he would be left alone. That was until he died by Rubedo's hand. It was such irony that he choose to walk among the living once again. And even more ironic that his newest pawn mimic him in a way more foolish than he ever was. He felt like he was staring at a caricature of his former self.

"You had better wear your mask. _They _approach." Seymour warned. Albedo, wordless complied- by they he meant Rubedo.

* * *

Yuna was trying her best to fend the fiends away from her people. She was accompanied by Lulu, Wakka (whom had left the sphere pool), and Kimarhi. She used Ifret to slaughter as many as she could while still avoiding human causalities. The other guardians made themselves busy to the best of their abilities.

"Has anyone seen Tidus?" Yuna shouted to them while defending herself from a fiend who bit at her rod.

"I hadn't seen him since half time yah!" Wakka responded tossing his handy blitz ball at whatever monster that threatened to come near.

Lulu did some zapping of her own, "I believe he said he was going to watch the game with the other strays. If he is with them, I'm sure he is alright. We must concentrate on the task at hand."

Yuna nodded and beckoned Ifret to cut through the ever growing mass of fiends. She wondered when all of this would ever end.

* * *

They ran to them. Their women. It was shallow, yes, they could save themselves, but it was in their very nature to want them to be safe.

"Damn it why does this arena have to be so big? Where the hell is she?" Jr. pouted in frustration, sending bullets into fiends and god knows what else, left and right. "The old man better be with her or I will kill him personally!"

"Hey I want to find Yuna just as much as you want to find her, but making threats won't help with that." Tidus slashed through several of the small lizards as the gathered around their prey.

"I'll do what I-" Jr.'s small stature did not benefit him. A giant komodo thrust itself on top of his body. Jr., being crushed by the monsters astonishing weight, continued to shoot bullets at the creature to little avail. Jr. was, for once in his life, terribly afraid he would become fiend snack. He closed his eyes and continued to shoot as the seconds ticked slowly and the weight became more and more. He could smell the monsters disgusting breath, and feel the sharpness of its teeth approaching his cherry-topped head. He had a feeling it wasn't just going to eat lead instead. But then he heard a stabbing noise, flowed by a slash. Had he been killed?

"AURON!" Tidus called out.

"Why- why the hell are you calling me Auron you idiot?" Jr. was shaken; eyes still closed and gun still pointed in the air. But when he opened his eyes, it wasn't facing a komodo twice his size. Instead he saw his reflection in both the glasses and the sward the man looking down at him.

"Get up. You have a job to do." Said the tall man.

"Auron! You're alive!" Tidus said to him rushing past Jr. to his mentor.

"Hm." Auron slashed through more and more fiends, "I suppose you could say that."

Jr. arose, dusted himself off, and sent vengeance bullets flying everywhere. One flinged off of "Auron's" extravagantly huge blade.

"I just saved your life. Don't make me regret doing that." He said, not once taking his eyes off of the monsters.

"Heh. And why would you do that?" A bullet pierced the heart of a small fox-fiend.

"Because, you're reckless." Auron and Tidus continued to take the lizards, "You are also welcome."

* * *

"It can't be." said Lulu to herself as she continued to zap blue flans, "so the rumor is true!"

"It is Sir Auron!" Yuna excitedly exclaimed as she watched he and Tidus in the distance. "And he is with Tidus!"

The crowed had diminished, but the fiends just kept coming. Ifret, her newborn aeon was exhausted. Yuna was now busy supporting he guardians in their fight.

"Wow Sir Auron, da best guardian dare ever was!" Wakka gushed, temporarily distracted. A fox fiend scratched him from behind.

"Wakka!" Lulu froze the fox before it could do more damage, "Stay focused. You can meet Sir Auron later, for now we must focus on living until that point."

Wakka compiled himself and maintained the fight, "Yah, sorry 'bout dat."

* * *

"I believe it is time for me to enter the stage." Seymour declared as he folded his hands to his rod.

"So it begins." Albedo was not paying attention to Seymour. He was watching Rubedo. He was also terribly worried after witnessing the fiend attack.

"You know you would have broken the deal if you had run out there." Seymour enlightened while he focused on his ritual, "I'm glad you held back."

Albedo shook his head, "I'm glad he came. I really am." He remembered his fear. And it wasn't the first time it had almost come true.

Seymour glowed as he twisted his rod about. Chains fell from the sky as he resonated with agony itself. The beast of scandal was coming; it was coming to save them all.

* * *

Shion and the others met with KOS-MOS. They were slaughtering the fiends quite well, even though KOS-MOS hadn't used her advanced weapons. She seemed more determined some how. Shion noticed this- KOS-MOS always seemed to do her job, but for some reason there was heart in it. She needed, _wanted _to kill the fiends. Her graceful movements told that story. She slashed through them with as much passion an andriod manage. She always did her job. She always did it well. But this time, there was heart in it, Shion could tell.

Jin also did quite a bit of slashing himself. Shion could see Tidus and Jr. on the other side, with some other guy with a skilled sward hand. She wrote this off as foolish competition, but in all reality he was protecting his weaponless sister.

Allen was about to have a mental break down. Ziggy was getting tired. MOMO was almost out of arrows. Chaos was punching and casting about as much as he could take. When would this end? How long had they been at it? She wondered to herself.

"Look there!" chaos pointed to the sky.

"Another one?" Jin replied, wiping a bead of sweat from his brow.

A gigantic anomaly was forming in the top stand. Pryeflies surrounded the stadium and formed into a hideous, grotesque, bleeding, mummified being. At first they wondered weather this being was the king monster, "the mommy" as Jr. would have put it. But one by one the fiends disintegrated. It wasn't long before they were completely gone.

Seymour appeared on the sphere-cast, accompanied by his masked guardian.

* * *

"So this was the coverage you were hopping to attain?" Albedo sneered at Seymour, the people; however, were cheering for the newborn Maester. "Do you truly think a wee bit of good press will save you when the time comes?"

"They will never know," Seymour replied, eyeing the summoner, "if I attain my power, via sacrifice."

* * *

Tidus ran to Yuna as soon as he caught a glimpse of her. She was okay, just as he knew she would be. She was perfect.

"Yuna, are you alright?" He was entirely shy in asking, Jr. stood back from the two kids looking awfully smug. Auron kept his distance.

Yuna giggled at him, "Of course I am! I have my wonderful gaurdians and the Aeons to thank for that. But you two…" She eyed a bruised and slightly bloody Jr. with motherly concern, "are you okay?"

"Yep. We're good, Yuna." Jr. looked but he could not see Auron anywhere in sight, "Some guy got the monster off of me. Though honestly it wouldn't have happened if I wasn't so damn…" He refused to admit his height issue.

"Some guy?!" Wakka was going to have a fit, "Dat was Sir Auron! Da greatest guardian dare eva was! How could ya call him some guy?"

_What the hell? Was Auron some sort of celebrity or something?_

"Chill out Wakka, not like he knows any better!" Tidus teased placing a palm on Wakka's shoulder, not that Tidus knew any better either, "Anyway, how did the game go? Did we win?"

"Well, dat's up to da judges. But we were ahead when da game was intarrupted so maybe da'll give us da cup yah!"

"Awesome! Here's hoping!" Tidus remarked, "Either way it was a great game."

Just then _Jr.'s _friends came to rejoin him. They looked like they had fought a good plenty of fiends themselves. Even KOS-MOS looked slightly worn, and she never looked that way.

"HEY GUYS!" Jr. shouted to them as they approached. MOMO waved to confirm that they noticed.

"Jr.! Where have you been?" Shion yelled back, "You missed a good fight!"

"I didn't miss it, I was just with Tidus, kicking his ass for dropping out of the game!" They continued the long distance conversation, but Ziggy urged them to walk within proper speaking range.

_Old man must be hard at hearing._

When they got there chaos in particular looked flustered. Normally he was the most composed and least confused of the group, but for some reason he was different. He walked to Lulu, "Any word on the origin of the attack?"

"Not really. We don't know where the fiends came from. Maester Mika is safe and sound, thanks to Maester Seymour. That's about it." Lulu replied nonchalantly.

Jin itched his head and looked at the Measter who was eagerly greeting the Spirian media from his reserved balcony, "So that was his doing? Seems there is more to him than we first thought."

Yuna was also thinking in this realm. She would have felt belittled if such a feeling were possible for one as humble as Yuna.

"Seymour's aeon... It was so powerful…"

* * *

Author's Notes:

Finally. I finally got this written! I'm sorry, it's been a really hectic time for me between getting registered for community college, dealing with e-drama, my breaking laptop, pretending to be a URTV, and working on Godsibb. I know that's not a very good excuse but…

I also had some writer's block. I wasn't sure which direction I wanted to take this chapter. It could have been more blitz ball oriented, or more battle oriented. I chose battle in the end because I don't think blitz ball would have been as entertaining or plot helpful. But there was a little bit. Don't get me wrong, I love blitz ball! I know some of the players by name, though their faces are a little blurry. Keppa the fat goal keeper is my favorite. XD

And finally, Sir BADASS Auron makes his debut. That was a fun part to write for. I was up at 2:30 am and had his theme song blasting. That song gets me in the mood to say Auron quotes and walk all Auron like. He should be fun to write for.

Over all I think this was the most varied chapter I've written, though it might switch PoV a bit -too- much. I hope it doesn't look like I was just getting bored of writing for people and changed, I was trying to imagine it like it were a row of cut scenes.

Anyway it would be totally AWESOME SOCKS if you reviewed. I'd like to thank all of my regular reviewers. You guys rock, even if you're only reading because I begged you too. XD

(aka Jessi)


End file.
